Paper cut
by Saraadvg
Summary: Sehun est missionné dans une quête. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, son roi fait souvent appel à ses services et il a déjà vécu nombres d'aventures mais celle-ci semble pourtant différente des autres. Pourquoi l'a t-on affublé d'un second ? Cela ne va t-il pas l'entraîner bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait supposé ? Fic rec! royauté!au, multiples pairings, Sehun centric Threeshot
1. Chapter 1

Paper cut

Chapitre 1 : Partir en quête

Depuis le départ cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Il le savait mais quand son destin appelait, il n'était pas homme à tourner le dos. Enfin, plus honnêtement, Sehun savait reconnaître un bon moyen de faire valoir sa valeur et il n'avait jamais su dire non à l'attrait d'une nouvelle quête.

Quand son roi l'avait appelé – deux jours plus tôt – pour le lancer sur les traces d'un objet magique capable de « ramener la paix dans son royaume » Sehun n'avait pas hésité une seconde et fait atteler son cheval. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'information sur l'objet en question ou des dangers qu'il allait encourir mais Chanyeol avait toujours été aussi vague et imprécis dans ses descriptions. Cela faisait des années que Sehun le servait et il avait appris à s'enticher de ce roi lunatique et réfractaire aux règles. Il l'avait épaulé aux temps où le jeune homme était encore prince puis avait décidé de lui prêter allégeance quand ce dernier avait prit couronne. Parfois il se demandait comment serait sa vie s'il n'était pas resté au royaume, moins mouvementé probablement. Le territoire était paisible et même si Sehun était l'entraîneur en chef des chevaliers de Chanyeol, son quotidien était loin d'être monotone. Son roi l'envoyait plus fréquemment qu'il ne pouvait le compter dans les contrées voisines pour les ambassades, quêtes en tout genre et même simplement pour faire des commissions que son titre de roi lui interdisait.

Sehun ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait cette vie d'aventure. Pourtant, il aurait parfois apprécié avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui était arrivé tellement de mésaventures parce que son roi ne lui avait pas donné les bonnes recommandations – ou alors incomplètes. Mais il s'en était toujours sorti et c'était sur ce point qu'il voulait se focaliser.

Cette fois-ci il savait qu'une corsaire l'attendait à la frontière du royaume et qu'elle, saurait où il pourrait trouver l'objet recherché par son roi. La mission ne semblait pas difficile et Sehun priait pour que tout se passe sans encombre. On l'avait tout de même affublé d'un second –spécialiste en langues étrangères paraît-il. On lui avait dit qu'il lui serait utile à la frontière, là où leur langue se mélangeait avec celle de leur voisin.

Sehun avait alors vu s'avancer vers lui un érudit aux verres bien vissés sur l'arrête du nez et le sac débordant de livre.

« Hum .. où.. où est la voiture ? »

Sehun ne s'était même pas donné la peine de répondre. Le corps moulé dans son habit de voyage noir, ses jambes ciselées dans ses bottes hautes et les épaules couvertes d'un épais manteau de la même couleur sombre, il n'emportait avec lui que le stricte minimum. Sehun était un homme pragmatique et ses années en temps que chevalier l'avait rendu capable de s'adapter à toutes les situations. Il n'accorda qu'un demi regard aux vêtements que portait son second, ils étaient inadaptés pour la route qui les attendait.

D'un mouvement de menton il désigne le second cheval qui vient d'être amené à côté du sien. Il observe le corps de l'érudit se tendre tandis que son expression passe du sourire poli à l'effarement.

« Le cheval.. on ne va pas prendre de voiture ? »

Sehun secoue la tête.

« La frontière n'est pas loin, il faut y être dans deux jours, une voiture serait trop lente. Il va falloir ... » il fait un mouvement vers ses sacs débordant d'ouvrages « … t'alléger un peu.

-Mais … mais, je vais en avoir besoin. Si nous rencontrons un gobelin ou un troll, comment vais-je faire sans mon abécédaire ? Il y a toujours une possibilité pour... »

Mais Sehun l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

« On t'as missionné pour traduire à la frontière la langue des Shawols tu n'as pas besoin d'un dictionnaire gobelin.

-Non mais dans l'éventualité.. »

Sehun soupire et lui désigne son cheval.

« Tu ne pourras prendre avec toi que ce que le cheval pourra supporter. Nous partons dans vingt minutes, tu ferrais mieux de faire ton choix rapidement. »

Puis il se dirige à son tour vers son propre cheval. Il vérifie que toutes ses affaires essentielles y sont bien ainsi que la fermeté de toutes les sangles. Un coup d'oeil sur le côté et il se rend compte que l'érudit – s'il s'était tout de même approché du cheval – n'en gardait pas moins ses distances de sécurité.

Avec un soupir, il se décide à le rejoindre.

« Tu sais monter ? »

L'homme sursaute, son regard allant de Sehun au cheval. Sa réponse est prononcé d'un ton faible, peu convaincu.

« Oui... techniquement.

-Comment cela, _techniquement_ ?

-J'ai.. lu beaucoup d'ouvrage sur la question ... » les yeux de Sehun s'agrandissent et il continu un ton plus bas « .. et j'ai reçu des séances d'entraînement .. il y a quelques années. » Le chevalier se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi l'avait-on affublé d'un second ? Il avait l'habitude d'effectuer ses missions seul et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Prenant son mal en patience, il pose une main sur l'épaule de l'érudit. Plus petit que lui, l'autre homme est obligé de relever son regard vers le sien. Sehun tente alors de détendre ses traits pour avoir l'air moins imposant.

« Écoute, le voyage ne devrait pas être long – quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Ton rôle c'est simplement de faire de la traduction donc.. » il désigne le sac de livres toujours au pied de son second « .. ça, ça peut rester là. Après, pour le cheval, je suis désolé mais il va falloir t'y habituer. On ne peut pas prendre une voiture, elle serait trop lente. Tout ce que tu as a faire c'est de rester en selle. On ne va pas prendre un rythme trop rapide. Donc, je t'aide à monter et toi tu te laisses guider. Ton cheval va suivre le mien, laisse toi faire, d'accord ? » L'érudit hoche la tête. « Tu vas t'y faire rapidement tu vas voir. » Sehun lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant de le guider vers son cheval. D'un geste sûr, il stabilise le cheval et il aide l'érudit à monter.

Il revient vers son propre cheval et remercie d'un signe de la tête le palefrenier avant de se diriger vers la sortie du domaine. Il observe son second se tenir maladroitement aux rênes de son cheval mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Durant la première heure de trajet le silence s'impose, pesant. Sehun est habitué à la solitude de ses missions, le silence ne le dérange pas. Pourtant c'est différent cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul et il trouve étrange de ne pas se parler alors qu'ils sont deux. Ralentissant la cadence de sa monture, il se met à la hauteur de l'érudit.

« Comment tu t'en sors ?

-J'ai .. un peu mal au dos mais.. sinon je tiens bon. »

Sehun hoche lentement la tête.

« Tu... je me rend compte qu'on ne s'est pas présenté. Je suis Sehun, che..

-Chevalier du roi. Oui, il serait difficile de ne pas le savoir. Tout le monde dans le royaume sait qui tu es. »

Sehun hausse un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? » Il penses une seconde au fait que le tutoiement leur est venu naturellement puis il secoue la tête, après tout pourquoi pas, ils allaient passer quelques jours ensemble rien ne servait à être guindé. « Et toi.. » Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être l'érudit alors il tente une diversion « .. tu travailles à la bibliothèque royale ? »

L'homme à un faible sourire.

« Pas vraiment. Je travaille avec les ambassadeurs la traduction des courriers, la connaissance des protocoles étrangers... »

Sehun lui retourne un regard surprit, il n'aurait jamais imaginé son compagnon dans les relations internationales. Avec ses lunettes et son habit impeccable, il pensait qu'il devait traduire des livres de la bibliothèque, ou écrire des traités philosophiques – peut-être même de la poésie.

L'homme doit bien voir sa surprise car il continue à sourire.

« Je m'appelle Jongdae. Je parle huit langues et je suis familier avec différents alphabets, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyé ici. Ils m'ont dit que la mission était à la frontière et que vous ne parliez pas Shawol. Mais après je n'en sais pas plus, on doit faire quoi ? »

Sehun hésite une seconde, il ne sait pas s'il doit se présenter à nouveau, dans les formes cette fois-ci. Il y renonce finalement et décide de passer dans le vif du sujet.

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup non plus. Le roi Chanyeol est resté assez imprécis dans sa demande. Il a besoin d'un objet magique. On lui en aurait déjà parlé mais il ne l'avait pas récupéré à l'époque. Il ne sait pas où c'est exactement mais il sait que la corsaire avec qui nous avons rendez-vous peut nous indiquer le chemin.

-Et c'est elle qui parle Shawol ?

-Oui, elle vient du pays frontalier.

-C'est elle qui a l'objet ? »

Sehun se passe une main dans la nuque.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais elle sait où il est donc on devrait trouver assez facilement. »

Il se tourne vers Jongdae et remarque que son second à l'air dubitatif.

« Donc c'est une vraie quête. »

Sehun esquisse un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« Il faut voir cela comme une aventure. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de grands dangers, la frontière est sûre depuis des années maintenant que la paix est signée. Et puis, je suis là pour ça. » Il tapote discrètement son flanc où repose son épée et Jongdae détourne le regard.

« Je n'ai pas peur des dangers c'est juste que.. je m'étais toujours demandé ce que l'on ressentait à partir effectuer une quête, je me demandais si j'allais en vivre une un jour mais .. jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela se serait passé de cette façon. »

Se penchant sur sa monture, Sehun remarque que son compagnon a rougit. Il doit sûrement être embarrassé de s'être confié de cette façon.

« Les gens se font toujours une image très héroïque des quêtes – je ne nie pas, il y a des aventures qu'on ne regrette pas d'avoir vécues – mais il ne faut pas oublier d'avoir une vision pragmatique des choses. C'est surtout des longs trajets et beaucoup d'inconfort. »

Il ne sait pas trop ce qui le pousse à se confier mais Jongdae a ce côté sympathique et empathique qui donne confiance à Sehun. Leur chemin vient juste de commencer et finalement - en les voyant discuter de leurs expériences respectives – il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si mal de ne pas être seul.

Comme Sehun l'avait prévu il leur faut encore une bonne journée et demi avant d'arriver à la frontière. La première nuit à la belle étoile de Jongdae n'avait pas été triste. Le chevalier avait même finit par lui prêter sa couverture si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne plus l'entendre claquer des dents. Avec trois heures de sommeil de moins que ce qu'il obtenait normalement, ce n'était pas d'une humeur des plus charmante qu'ils avaient poursuivi leur route. La pluie qui avait commencé à tomber en fin de matinée n'avait rien arrangée. Mais le trajet n'en fut pas désagréable pour autant, ils avaient échangés l'un sur l'autre et si Sehun n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'avoir un partenaire était un avantage pour lui, il concédait que l'érudit n'était pas un si mauvais choix.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vu des collines marquant la séparation entre le royaume d'Elyxion d'où ils venaient et celui de StLight dirigé par le roi Onew et son frère Taemin, chefs des Shawols.

La paix entre les deux royaumes n'était pas si ancienne – une dizaine d'années tout au plus – mais elle était solide. Le passage de l'un à l'autre n'était pas si difficile et avec la création d'un port juste à la frontière, les échanges étaient fréquents.

Sehun ne souhaite tout de même pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Le déplacement d'un chevalier n'était pas toujours bien accueilli. Il dissimule son épée sous la couverture de sa selle et demande à Jongdae de baisser sa capuche.

« Les Shawols aiment voir le visage de ceux qui entrent sur leur territoire, ils prennent cela comme un geste de bonne foi. »

Pour arriver au débarcadère, il leur faut encore traverser la ville et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Sehun finit par laisser Jongdae passer devant lui pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre de vue. Le jeune homme semble fasciné par tout ce qu'il voit. Il est évident qu'il n'a pas beaucoup voyagé dans le royaume, et StLight est considérablement différent de là où ils viennent. Les odeurs, les couleurs, l'architecture des maisons et des boutiques, tout appelle l'érudit du regard et il ne cesse de s'extasier d'échoppe en échoppe ne désirant rien d'autre que de mettre pied à terre pour regarder de plus près.

Leur horaire est pourtant très précis et Sehun ne peut se permettre de voir ses minutes s'égrainer pour autre chose que leur mission. Ramenant l'attention de son second à leur intérêt premier, il fait passer son cheval devant le sien dans les rues étroites et guide le chemin jusqu'au port.

Les meilleurs trafics se faisant la nuit, le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher quand ils parviennent au débarcadère. Les étincelles de curiosité dans les yeux de Jongdae ont disparu depuis longtemps, remplacées par de la méfiance et de l'appréhension. Le voyant se tendre sur sa monture, Sehun doit bien admettre que l'endroit n'est pas des plus plaisants. Les ports ont toujours eu cet aspect pragmatique que l'esthétique fuit, mais celui de la frontière devient particulièrement lugubre à la tombée de la nuit. Son but plaisancier et de pêche qui s'opère de jour, se transforme radicalement au couché du soleil quand les corsaires débarquent leur navire pour faire leur trocs de marchandises ou blanchir le butin qu'ils ont dérobé au détour de leur traversée.

Sehun bombe le torse pour intimer à Jongdae à se rasséréner. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se rend sur les lieux et ils sont attendus – missionnés par le roi en personne – ils ne devraient rien avoir à craindre. Repassant devant le traducteur, il guide le chemin jusqu'à un hangar où il met pied à terre.

« On va laisser les cheveux ici. Le bateau ne devrait pas être loin. »

Pourtant, un premier déplacement le long des docs, puis un second et ils doivent bien se rendre à l'évidence que personne ne les attend. Sehun tente de ne pas montrer son impatience pour ne pas affoler son second mais son irritabilité peine à être maîtrisée.

Finalement, un bâtiment semble se profiler à l'entrée du port et Sehun prend son mal en patience. Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour reconnaître les couleurs qui flottent en haut du mat. C'est bien le bâtiment qu'ils attendaient. Il ronge son frein en serrant fort la lettre que Chanyeol lui avait confié – signe de confiance et d'identification – pour la requête qu'il venait poser.

Les hommes d'équipages ne mettent pas longtemps à amarrer le navires et Sehun s'approche, gardant Jongdae proche de lui.

« C'est le moment où j'entre en scène ?

-Probablement. Généralement les marins comprennent différents langages, ils ont l'habitude de se débrouiller dans leurs voyages. Mais l'enjeu est plus important ici et j'ai besoin que nos intentions soient claires."

Les deux hommes s'avancent d'un même pas et ils ne tardent pas à obtenir l'attention des membres de l'équipage. Sehun relève vivement les pans de sa veste pour montrer les couleurs de son royaume sur son habit de voyage et enjoint Jongdae a rester dans ses pas.

D'un geste de la main, il salue les hommes.

"Nous venons du royaume d'Elyxion, nous devons voir votre capitaine." Les Hommes ne bougent pas. Ils ne font aucun geste montrant leur compréhension et ne prononcent aucun mot. Sehun fait un signe à Jongdae pour qu'il s'avance et d'un signe de la tête il lui demande de traduire ce qu'il vient de dire.

Jongdae s'execute, butant simplement sur les premiers mots. Sa nervosité est palpable. Pourtant, de l'autre côté il n'y a toujours aucune réponse. Le chevalier commence à s'impatienter et il esquisse un pas en avant. C'est probablement le déclancheur car d'un seul mouvement, les hommes en face d'eux se redressent et l'un d'entre eux se met à parler d'une voix forte. Il utilise le langage commun d'Elyxion, signe qu'il avait donc compris Sehun la première fois.

"Vous êtes les chevaliers d'Elyxion ? Où est votre laisser passer ?"

Sehun lève la main, montrant la lettre qu'il avait conservé. Le sceau du roi n'est pas visible à cette distance alors Sehun s'avance précautionneusement. Il fait un signe à Jongdae pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

Arrivé près des marins, celui qui avait pris la parole s'avance et récupère la lettre. Sehun relève un sourcil - il serait étonnant que l'homme en face de lui sache lire. Il retient un petit sourire narquois quand il le voit se contenter d'observer le sceau.

L'homme semble s'en satisfaire car il rend la lettre à Sehun et d'un mouvement de la tête il lui fait signe de monter à bord. Sehun s'avance de deux pas avant de se souvenir qu'il n'est pas seul. Se retournant, il fait signe à Jongdae de le suivre rapidement. L'érudit avance un pied sur la passerelle mais se fait arrêter par un bras puissant. Dans un patoi rugueux il lui fait comprendre qu'il doit rester sur le quai.

"Dis lui que tu es là pour traduire."

Jongdae lève vers le chevalier un regard incertain avant de s'executer. Mais l'homme ne relâche pas pour autant la pression. Sehun voit son second commencer à s'agiter.

"Précise que tu n'es pas armé." Jongdae bafouille, mais il parvient à suivre la consigne de Sehun. Cependant, l'homme ne semble pas décidé à se laisser convaincre. Et Sehun est animé de bonnes volontés - véritablement - mais cet échange commence à lui peser. Que les Shawols n'aient pas confiance, il veut bien l'entendre, mais ils viennent de faire preuve de bonnes foi que souhaitent-ils de plus. Son tempérement fougueux l'emportant, il redescend de la passerelle et dégage la main qui barrait toujours le passage de Jongdae. S'exprimant dans un Shawols rudimentaire, parsemé de sa propre langue maternelle, il s'en prend à celui qui leur barrait la route.

"Mon second est traducteur et j'ai besoin de lui pour parler à votre capitaine. Il n'est pas armé et ne souhaite en aucun cas vous servir d'otage. Nous sommes ici au nom du roi Chanyeol, cela devrait être suffisant pour vous. Et qu'importe ce que vous en pensez, il va venir avec moi ou sinon nous allons régler cela rapidement vous et moi."

Il y a une seconde d'hésitement, l'homme ne bouge toujours pas. Puis finalement, celui qui avait parlé en premier, le chef d'équipage apparement, pose un main sur l'épaule de son homme qui finit par se détourner. Le premier invite Sehun à monter à bord et celui-ci fait passer Jongdae devant lui pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus de contestation.

Les deux hommes s'avancent lentement sur le pont avant que Sehun fasse signe à Jongdae de descendre vers la cabine. Certains membres d'équipage sont encore en train de décharger et ils regardent avec insistance les nouveaux arrivants. La pression de ces regards est intense et Sehun presse le pas.

Ils descendent quelques marches et arrivent finalement dans le couloir menant à la cabine du capitaine. Ils n'ont à peine le temps de toquer à la porte que celle -ci s'ouvre sous leurs mains.

Un homme tout en muscles, probablement garde du corps, les fait rentrer dans la pièce et les deux hommes se place à distance du bureau où semble les attendre une jeune femme.

Sehun n'avait jamais eu à traiter avec cette corsaire. Bien sûr il la connaissait de réputation. C'était l'une des moins sanguinaire mais aussi l'une des plus performante de sa profession. Elle avait déjà dévalisé nombre de navires et ses talents de navigation n'étaient plus à faire. Sachant toujours comment son ennemi allait réagir, elle était une tacticienne de génie et n'avait apparement pas son pareil dans l'art de faire signer reddition à son adveraire.

Sehun se demandait s'il allait devoir en faire les frais et c'est avec prudence qu'il fit un signe discret à Jongdae pour qu'ils les présente.

Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas et utilisa tout son savoir sur les coutumes Shawols pour présenter le chevalier Oh ainsi que son rôle d'interprète.

La corsaire en fut semble t-il satisfaite. Un petit sourire poli étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle faisait passer l'une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son oreille. Sa voix était plus aïgue que son physique ne le laissait supposer et Sehun bien qu'il comprit quelque mot de son discours, se tourne vers Jongdae pour s'en assurer la teneur.

"Elle vous remercie de votre ponctualité..." Sehun se retient d'un murmure de préciser que ce sont eux qui sont en retard "... et précise qu'elle est est ravie de cette rencontre. Elle demande à voir le sceau du roi."

Sehun reprend la lettre qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et montre l'emblême royal. La femme hoche lentement la tête.

"Vous êtes ici pour me demander des renseignements n'est-ce pas ?"

Sehun finit à peine sa phrase que Jongdae est déjà en train de traduire. Le chevalier lève un sourcil impressionné de le voir passer si aisément d'une langue à l'autre.

"Le roi Chanyeol a besoin d'un objet, un objet magique. Il dit que vous pourriez nous aider à le retrouver.

-Trouver un objet ?

-Pourquoi pense t-il que je saurais où il se trouve ?

-Il a mentionné le fait que .. vous l'aviez vu.. ensemble." Sehun est un peu hésitant en prononçant ces mots. Il sait ce que cela sous-entend et il ne se trompe pas quand il voit le sourire de la femme s'élargir.

"Nous avons utilisé cet objet ensemble ... que c'est mystèrieux.

-Utilisé, je ne pourrais le dire mais il est semblerait que vous l'ayez en tout cas vu."

La femme se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil.

"Un objet magique, vu il y a très longtemps, comment suis-je supposé savoir de quoi vous parlez ? C'est très vague, n'avez vous pas une meilleure description ?"

Sehun défroisse la lettre qu'il a la main et qui comporte le sceau encore intacte de son roi.

"Ce n'est pas une simple lettre d'identification, le roi vous a écrit une lettre pour vous expliquer la situation."

Il fait passer le pli à Jongdae qui le remet à la corsaire. Celle-ci prend le temps de casser le sceau avant de déplier lentement la feuille de papier. Elle survole du regard les premières lignes qui doivent être celles de présentation avant de s'arrêter dans sa lecture. Elle relève un oeil surprit au dessus de sa feuille et Sehun ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle vient de lire. Pourtant, elle reprend rapidement sa lecture et Sehun et Jongdae échangent un regard interdit quand soudain la femme se met à éclater de rire.

Ils la regardent avec stupeur se fendre d'un large sourire rieur tandis qu'elle laisse la lettre retomber sur son bureau.

"Le roi Chanyeol... vous a envoyé rechercher _cet _objet ?"

Son hilarité ne semble pas passer et Sehun est presque frustré du ton qu'elle emploie. Il ne savait pas ce que cet objet représentait, ni quels étaient ses pouvoirs mais son roi lui avait fait confiance pour le récupérer. Il avait dit que c'était pour le bien du royaume, quel pouvait être le motif de cet hilarité dans ce cas ?

Se redressant pour opposer son sérieux à ce soudain élan d'amusement, Sehun prend son ton le plus neutre avant de continuer.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations concernant cet objet et justement, nous cherchons votre aide pour en apprendre plus. Vous savez donc de quoi il s'agit ?

-Oui je sais."

Elle n'ajoute rien et la patience de Sehun est mise à rude épreuve tandis qu'il se tourne vers Jongdae pour lui demander d'insister. La femme s'est bel et bien détourné d'eux et parle maintenant avec l'un de ses hommes. Sehun ronge son frein en se demandant comment reprendre la situation de façon diplomatique.

Reprenant leur langue maternelle, Jongdae hausse les épaules désemparé.

"Elle ne parle même pas de nous, elle vient de commander du vin. Que suis-je sencé lui dire ?

-Fait comme si tu n'avais pas compris la réponse et demande lui à nouveau si elle sait de quel objet nous sommes en train de parler."

Jongdae s'execute et cela attire de nouveau l'attention de la femme vers eux.

"Oui je sais ce qu'il cherche. Mais je reste curieuse, je pensais qu'il l'avait emporté avec lui quand nous l'avions trouvé. Pourquoi en a t-il besoin maintenant ?

-Le roi Chanyeol ne l'a pas précisé. Il a simplement dit que cela engageait la sûreté du royaume..."

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que cela déclenche un nouvel accès d'hilarité de la part de sa voisine. Il avait voulu préciser cela pour donner de l'importance à ses mots, il ne pensait pas que la femme prendrait cela si peu au sérieux. Il fronce les sourcils devant son comportement désinvolte mais attend tout de même sa réponse.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la situation mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide.

-Pourquoi ?"

La femme lève les deux mains avant de poser ses coudes sur son bureau.

"Je n'ai pas l'objet en ma possession.

-Nous savons que vous ne l'avez pas mais on nous a laissé entendre que vous pourriez avoir des informations concernant sa localisation.

-J'étais persuadé que votre roi l'avait emporté avec lui. Je ne sais pas où cela pourrait être.

-N'est-ce pas à l'endroit où vous l'aviez vu la première fois ?  
-Impossible, l'endroit a été détruit. Quelqu'un l'a forcément emporté."

Sehun se passe une main sur le visage. Il voit le doute se peindre sur le visage de Jongdae.

"L'objet n'aurait-il pas pu être détruit en même temps que l'édifice ?

-Je ne l'espère pas. Peux-tu demander?" Jongdae n'hésite pas une seconde et reprend son plus bel accent Shawol pour continuer.

"Elle affirme que non. Elle serait retourné à l'endroit peu avant sa destruction et l'objet n'y était plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle pensait que le roi l'avait emporté."

Sehun soupire en baissant la tête. Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il se parle plus pour lui même.

"Mais où peut-il être. Avec aussi peu d'indication il va être impossible de le retrouver."

Jongdae prend sur lui de parler directement avec la capitaine du navire sans passer pour son rôle d'intermédiaire. Sehun le regarde échanger en restant en retrait. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il est en train de se dire. Ses connaissances en langue Shawol sont trop rudimentaires pour qu'il puissent puisse comprendre leur conversation. En suivant leurs expressions faciales, il essaie de comprendre ce qu'ils se disent mais en voyant l'expression de la corsaire s'illuminer et l'assurance de Jongdae augmenter de minutes en minutes, il se demande si l'érudit n'est pas simplement en train de lui faire du charme.

L'opération doit marcher car Jongdae se tourne vers lui pour lui résumé ce qu'ils viennent de se dire.

"Elle ne peut pas être sûr d'où l'objet se trouve, ni du propriétaire qui l'aurait emporté avec lui mais elle pense que la plupart des objets se trouvent au même endroit. La destruction du palais où elle l'a vu en dernier était programmée, de nombreux objets magiques s'y trouvaient. Celui qui les avait rassemblé voyait son palais comme une galerie d'exposition. C'est à sa mort que le bâtiment à été détruit mais il serait étonnant que les objets n'en ai pas été enlevés avant. Il y a une règle précise concernant les objets magiques à StLight. Quand ils viennent à se retrouver sans propriétaire, ils sont réuni en un même endroit gardé par un mage qui s'occupent de leur trouver une nouvelle destinée.

-Et où est cet endroit ?"

Jongdae se retourne pour poser la question et Sehun est près a manifester son exaspération quand il voit la femme éclater de rire à nouveau.

"Elle dit, je la cite "que cela fait bien longtemps que j'y serait allée pour en faire mon butin si j'avais su où aller."

-Bien évidement. Essaie de ..

-Je lui demande."

Jongdae, très sérieux dans son rôle, semble prendre les choses en main. Sehun se demande seulement ce que cela va donner étant donné qu'il n'a même pas pu finir sa phrase. Il essaie d'attirer son attention pour lui en faire la remarque mais son second est déjà replongé dans sa conversation avec leur hôte. L'échange ne dure qu'un instant et Jongdae se retourne bien vite vers lui.

"Il y aurait un livre, un ancien manuscrit racontant les lois anciennes de StLight. On pourrait y trouver des indications sur l'emplacement de cet endroit. Elle prévient toutefois que nombreux se sont lancé dans cette quête mais n'en sont pas revenus ou ont échoués.

-Toutes les légendes tentent de décourager les aventuriers, elles ne seraient pas intéressantes sinon. Elle t'a dis où serait ce livre ?

-Bibliothèque de Dium.

-Et pourquoi n'a t-elle pas tenté elle-même si elle a ces informations.

-Elle ne sait pas lire."

Sehun hausse un sourcil surpris avant de comprendre le sous-entendu.

"Elle ne sait pas lire le langage des anciens mages."

Il connait la réponse avant même de poser la question en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Jongdae.

"Et toi ?

-Couramment.

-Il semblerait donc que ce fut une bonne idée que tu fasses parti du voyage."

Le sourire de Jongdae n'est que de courte durée quand il comprend que la corsaire ne veut pas les laisser partir comme cela. Son hospitalité insistante - surtout auprès de Jongdae - ne parvient toutefois pas à désarmer Sehun qui d'un ton autoritaire annonce leur départ.

Ils parviennent à quitter le bateau, sous les regards toujours aussi noirs de ses membres, et rejoignent leurs montures. Sehun est le premier à reprendre la parole.

"Il y a assez peu de certitude que nous trouvions ce livre et encore moins cet objet mais on ne peut pas ne pas essayer. Une quête n'est jamais simple et il faut tenter tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Le royaume de Dium n'est pas loin. Il nous faut revenir sur nos pas mais cela nous rapproche d'Elyxion, autant tenter le coup. Peut-être trouverons nous des informations durant le trajet. Es-tu déjà allé sur l'île de Dium ?

-Non jamais. Mais j'ai entendu parlé de la Bibliothèque. C'est l'une des plus grandes de tous les royaumes réunis. Elle est connue pour posséder des ouvrages très rares."

Sehun hoche la tête.

"Nous pouvons y être dans un peu plus d'un jour. Tu te sens près pour l'aventure ?"

C'est une question plus pour la forme car Jongdae a été missionné, il ne peut pas revenir au royaume sans Sehun. Mais c'est pourtant plus encourageant de savoir que son second le suit pas plaisir et non par devoir.

L'aventure avec la corsaire semble avoir donné un regain de confiance en lui en son second. Il s'est rendu compte que tout novice qu'il est, il n'en est pas moins capable et c'est avec un tout nouvel entrain qu'ils remontent à cheval.

Pourtant leur chemin est de courte durée car Sehun les guide vers un endroit qu'il connait bien et qui se trouve à l'orée du village.

"On va s'arrêter pour le reste de la nuit, se reposer et laisser les chevaux faire une pause.

-Pourquoi ne dort-on pas dans une auberge de la ville.

-Ce serait trop risqué. Les chevaliers ne sont pas toujours bien reçu.." il lance un regard vers Jongdae en le détaillant de la tête au pied ".. les hommes de lettres dans ton genre non plus. Il vaut mieux s'éloigner de la frontière, je connais une taverne juste à côté où nous passerons inaperçu. Personne pour poser des questions et personne pour nous chercher querelles."

Le chevalier repasse devant et le mène vers un sentier qui s'éloigne des habitations. Jongdae observe avec un air de dépit les lumières se tarir et fronce les sourcils en les voyant s'enfoncer dans la forêt, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de suivre Sehun, étragement, il y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui le pousse à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, une grande bâtisse se profile devant eux.

Placée au plus proche de la route, la taverne a été bâtie pour recevoir les voyageurs durant leur périple. Jongdae peut voir sa grande cheminée fumer et il a hâte de se mettre au chaud.

Les deux hommes conduisent leurs cheveux à l'écurie pour attacher leur chevaux avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Instantanément c'est la chaleur qui surprend Jongdae. Comme une vague, il la sent s'engoufrer dans sa tunique et immédiatement il retire ses lunettes pour éviter qu'elles se couvre de buée. Sehun entre dans la taverne d'un pas assuré et Jongdae le suit jusqu'au comptoir. Pendant que son compagnon leur réserve une place pour la nuit et leur assure un repas chaud, son attention se fait distraite tandis qu'il observe ce nouvel environnement.

La taverne semble bien plus exigüe à l'intérieur qu'elle ne le laissait présager à l'extérieur. Cela est du au nombreuses tables qui sont alignées au plus près du comptoir et aux fauteuils entassés devant la cheminée. Pourtant l'atmosphère n'en paraît pas pour autant étouffante. Il n'y a pas tant de clients et ils sont éparpillés en divers points de la salle. Certains jouent, d'autres se restaurent et Jongdae envie presque ceux qui somnolent au coin du feu.

Mais son attention est vite rappelé à l'ordre tandis que Sehun lui fait signe de le suivre.

"J'ai réussi à avoir une chambre pour la nuit, par contre il va falloir partager. Je ne veux pas gaspiller tout notre argent dès le début alors il y aura deux lits mais une seule chambre.

-Je comprend.

-On va pouvoir dîner aussi mais je voudrais juste changer de chemise."

Le temps avait été humide et Jongdae se dit qu'il ferait bien d'en faire de même.

La chambre est assez sobre, deux lits s'alignent le long d'un mur et une fenêtre laisse entrer un rayon de lune dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mobilier mais cela permet plus d'espace. Se retournant pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien un rideau à son lit il remarque Sehun lui tourne le dos et qu'il a déjà entreprit de retirer sa chemise.

Jongdae avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer des chevaliers, il savait ce qu'était leur quotidien mais à se retrouver face à ce dos sabré de cicatrices, à être le témoin de ce que ces années d'entraînement et de mésaventures avaient fait à ce corps, il se rend compte qu'il y a une part du métier qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Sehun est un chevalier du roi, il part en quête d'aventure et de gloire, mais son quotidien reste la solitude, les tavernes de bord de route et les blessures à panser seul. Il se dit que ce voyage va lui apporter bien plus qu'il ne pourrait le penser. Plus sur lui même mais aussi plus sur ce monde qui l'entourre. Et même si une certaine appréhension est inévitable, il ne saurait être plus reconnaissant de ce que cette aventure va lui offrir.

Posant son sac de voyage sur son lit, il entreprend de se changer à son tour et rapidement les deux hommes regagnent la salle commune.

Après un regard aux alentours, Jongdae voit Sehun se diriger d'abord vers le comptoir. Il passe commande pour une boisson avant de se tourner vers lui et Jongdae double l'affirmation.

Ils cherchent la table la plus appropriée pour s'installer quand une voix s'élève dans la salle.

"Chevalier Oh ?"

Sehun se retourne vivement avant que son visage ne se fende d'un large sourire. Depuis leur rencontre c'est la première fois que Jongdae voit cette expression se peindre sur les traits de son compagnon et il a l'impression que d'un coup l'atmosphère devient plus chaleureuse.

L'inconnu s'approche d'eux et d'une poignée ferme, les deux hommes se saluent en s'empoignant leur avant-bras. Sehun se tourne ensuite vers Jongdae.

"C'est Jongdae, traducteur et ambassadeur du roi, il m'accompagne dans ma mission. Jongdae, je te présente Chanhyeok, il est chevalier du royaume d'Exo'lost, nos frères d'armes."

L'homme se penche pour serrer la main de Jongdae et ce dernier se rend compte que son sourire est contagieux.

Tandis qu'on leur apporte leur nourriture, Sehun raconte brièvement ce qui l'amène à la frontière. Chanyeok est lui, missionné par sa reine pour commencer une entreprise de cour auprès du jeune prince Shawol.

"Le prince Taemin ?" Sehun hausse un sourcil surprit et son compagnon se contente d'hausser les épaule, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"La paix est signée depuis longtemps mais elle souhaite consolider l'alliance.

-A t-elle peur d'une rechute ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais le royaume a eu une rude année et les enfant royaux sont turbulents." Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Même aux confins d'Elyxion il avait été impossible d'ignorer les vagues qui avait secoué le petit royaume. Princesses Taeyon comme Jenny, personne ne semblait vouloir les voir faire leur propres choix amoureux.

"La reine pensent que si elle commence une compagne matrimoniale, les langues seront moins vipères – même si mon action ne mène finalement pas à une union. Elle veut surtout que le peuple se concentre sur autre chose. Je la soupçonne en secret d'espérer que l'un des siens tombe réellement amoureux de la royauté Shawol mais cela relèverait du miracle.

-Pourquoi penses – tu cela ?"

L'homme retire un objet de sa poche.

"Elle m'a même confié ceci, je ne sais quoi en faire."

Il ne faut qu'un coup d'oeil à Sehun pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit, un _bâton lumineux_. Le chevalier en avait déjà vu par le passé mais n'en avait jamais utilisé lui-même. Ces lampes magiques renfermaient des entitées qui portaient chance et pouvaient réaliser des souhaits ou répondre à des questions.

"Un génie ?

-Elle veut être sûr que j'use des bons mots pour convaincre le prince.

-Et tu l'as déjà utilisé ?

-Pas encore et je ne souhaiterais pas le faire. J'ai entendu trop d'histoires sur ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas ce qu'ils fallaient.

-C'est par qu'ils agissaient sans réfléchir."

Chanyeok hausse les épaules.

"Dans tout les cas je n'en veux pas. C'est un poids plus qu'une bénédiction si tu veux mon avis."

Pourtant Sehun n'était pas du même avis et une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paper cut **_

_**Chapitre 2 : La bibliothèque de Dium**_

Ce n'était peut-être pas raisonnable mais Sehun avait cette impression qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre dans cette mission. Quand la possibilité se présente de pouvoir avoir un génie à ses côtés, il serait idiot de le refuser.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour persuader Chanyeok de lui laisser sa lampe et une fois fait le chevalier n'avait plus eu qu'une envie, la tester. Il avait entraîné Jongdae dans leur chambre – toutes traces de fatigue envolées pour un temps.

Assis chacun sur leur lit, Sehun faisait tourner et retourner l'objet entre ses mains et Jongdae le regardait faire en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas ouvrir une boîte de pandore.

« Tu as déjà fait appel à un génie ?

-Jamais, mais j'ai entendu des histoires. Ce sont des entités très humbles et avisées. Je ne me suis rendu qu'une seule fois dans le royaume de Dium, ses eaux ne sont pas des plus aisées à pratiquer. Les dangers sont nombreux et on aura peut-être besoin d'un coup de main dans cette bibliothèque. Je voudrais mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté. C'est une aventure de plus. »

Étrangement, la dernière phrase sonne plutôt comme une question et Jongdae se surprend à hocher la tête. Il s'était décidé à vivre cette quête et il ne se voyait pas rebrousser chemin à cause des peut-être. S'avançant sur le bord du lit, il se rapproche, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de l'objet magique. En voyant Sehun arrêter sa main à quelques centimètres d'une fissure, il se rend compte qu'il ne sait même pas comment convoquerun génie. Il observe Sehun fermer les yeux et murmurer une formulation d'appel.

Au début il ne se passe rien. Quand Sehun rouvre les yeux, il regarde autour de lui, interdit. Le silence les enveloppe et il pense avoir failli quand soudain les murs de la chambre se parent d'une lumière orangée. Il leur faut encore quelques secondes pour que la lampe se mette à trembler et finalement une ombre se profile devant la fenêtre. La silhouette change, se forme et c'est sous l'apparence d'un homme qu'elle se présente devant eux.

Jongdae est stupéfait, n'ayant jamais vu un génie de sa vie, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre - mais certainement pas à ça. Dans son imaginaire les créatures magiques devaient respirer la puissance, presque l'arrogance. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient tous effrayants et imposants. Pourtant la vision, en face de lui est toute autre. Le génie avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux traits fins. Une masse de cheveux noirs bouclés sur deux fossettes souriantes et des yeux verts pétillants.

"Qui êtes vous, ô nouveaux maîtres qui m'avez convoqué hors de mon enveloppe de cuivre ?"

Le ton est solennel et Jongdae se surprend à perdre l'usage de la parole. Figé sur place, le regard levé vers cette entité légendaire. Son attention n'est même pas déviée par le fait que Sehun se relève et s'avance lui vers le génie.

"Je suis le Chevalier Oh Sehun du royaume d'Elyxion. Voici mon second, le traducteur et ambassadeur Jongdae. Nous sommes en quête pour notre roi."

Le génie semble prendre l'information placidement. Il cligne une fois les yeux en signe de compréhension avant de jeter un regard autour de lui.

"Et où sommes nous ?

-À la frontière d'Elyxion et du royaume St-Light. Nous faisons route vers l'île de Dium.

-Quelle est cette quête ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un objet magique."

La réponse semble rendre perplexe le génie qui s'avance vers la fenêtre pour regarder par la vitre mais il fait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose que les lumières de l'auberge. Se tournant vers ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage, il leur lance un regard de la tête au pied. Son inspection n'est pas discrète et il finit par pousser un soupir de dépit en se laissant aller le dos contre le mur. Son apparence prend une apparence matérielle faite de chair et de magie.

"Donc on est paumé au milieu de la forêt à la recherche d'un objet dont la description est vague, c'est ça ?"

Sehun est désarçonné par le changement soudain de ton et d'attitude du génie. Jongdae le voit ouvrir de grands yeux et la bouche comme pour répliquer mais aucun son n'est prononcé.

"Je veux dire, pas de créature magique pour vous accompagner, un manque évident de moyen.." il désigne d'un signe de la main la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvent "... et un manque criant d'informations. J'en ai vécu des quêtes, celle-ci est une deuxième voire troisième catégorie. Vous n'êtes que deux, vos instructions sont imprécises et nous restons à la frontière." Le génie soupire une nouvelle fois. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir me vanter de celle-ci auprès des autres génies. Mais bon.." il lève les yeux au ciel ".. quitte à y être, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Jongdae et Sehun se lancent un regard incertain. On était loin de la figure sage et humble. Leur première rencontre avec un génie serait donc mémorable.

Sentant monter une vague de mécontentement, Sehun est le premier à prendre la parole.

"Cette quête est tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux, le roi Chanyeol nous a envoyé pour assurer la sécurité du royaume..." Il est coupé dans son discours par le génie qui - tiquant sur l'un de ses propos - lui pose une question.

"-Le roi Chanyeol ? Mais vous avez dit venir d'Elyxion.. Cela veut dire que le roi Sooman est mort ? Mais quel âge à le prince Chanyeol pour avoir déjà prit la relève ?

-Vous connaissez le roi Chanyeol ?

-J'ai connu son père, et donc Chanyeol mais quand il était encore prince. C'était un enfant la dernière fois que j'ai été sorti de la lampe."

Sehun n'ajoute rien. Son regard se détourne tandis qu'il réfléchi à ce que vient de dire le génie. C'est Jongdae qui répond aux questions du génie en murmurant comme pour lui même.

"Le roi Sooman est mort il y a plus de quinze ans.

-Quinze ans ? Mais..." Le génie ne termine pas sa phrase. L'annonce semble le prendre de court.

"Le roi Chanyeol a prit couronne juste avant sa majorité.

-Mais qu'en a t-il été de la lutte contre les gobelins du Sud et les Hommes du Gros Hit ?

-Les gobelins ont été repoussés par le roi Sooman avant sa mort. Les frontières ont été renforcées et il n'y a plus d'intrusion. Quand aux Hommes du Gros Hit, ils prospèrent aussi. Une alliance a été signée. Le peuple d'Elyxion et d'Hit se partagent le pouvoir.

-Une alliance ? Qui a réussi ce miracle ? La concurrence entre Hit et Elyxion est légendaire, elle dure depuis .. toujours.

-C'est le roi Chanyeol, durant la Grande Cour des Melon-Mama." Sehun répond à la question sans ramener les regards vers ses interlocuteurs. Il est encore trop désorienté par la tournure que prend cette conversation. Mais il ne peut ignorer la question, il avait fait parti de la troupe qui avait accompagné le jeune roi dans cettea démarche d'alliance.

"Le petit prince Chanyeol ? Comment a-til fait ? Est-ce une alliance par mariage ?"

Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Ils auraient bien voulu mais le roi Chanyeol était déja fiancé à un érudit d'Elyxion. Il a refusé leur proposition, cela a fait tout un scandale. Les Hit'iens avaient lancé la rumeur que le roi les trouvaient trop laids. Les pourparlers ont duré des mois, c'est pour cela que l'on a appelé cela la Grande Cour. Elle s'est passée sur les collines des Melon-Mama. L'alliance a finalement été signée et les deux pays prospèrent. Les frontières ont été levées et les unions entre peuples ne sont par rares. Mais la compétition n'en reste pas moins présente.

-Le roi Chanyeol a uni Elyxion et Gros Hit ? C'est impressionnant. Et les Shawols ? Vous dîtes que nous avons passé la frontière, leur sécurité s'est affaiblie ?

-Les royaumes sont en paix. Les rois ont été trop affaiblis par les luttes de pouvoir. La nouvelle génération au pouvoir tente de mettre fin à ces guerres de clans. C'est désormais le roi Onew qui est au pouvoir et il a lancé une campagne de pacification." Il était étrange pour Jongdae de résumer ces dernières années qui pour lui avait été son présent. Le peuple d'Elyxion avait vécu tous ces changements et maintenant qu'il prenait du recul il se rendait compte de tout ce qui avait changé.

Sehun tire une chaise et s'assoit face au génie, quitte a avoir la soirée la plus absurde qu'il ait vécu autant essayer d'effacer la fatigue autant que possible.

"En vérité vous étiez en possession d'un chevalier d'Exo'Lost. Ils souhaitent établir un rapprochement entre leur territoire et celui des Shawols par une union princière.

-Et ils avaient besoin d'un génie pour cela ?" Sehun se contente d'une réponse en haussant les épaule. "Donc, j'aurais pu ne pas être dans votre quête mais plutôt au service d'une cour princière pour négocier un mariage ?"

Le chevalier Oh retrouve son sourire narquois tandis qu'il répond.

"Effectivement, peut-être que notre quête n'est finalement pas un si mauvais appel ?" Le génie lui coule un second long regard, détaillant l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

"J'aurais pu plus mal tomber en effet." Se détachant du mur, il s'avance pour saluer les deux hommes d'un court hochement de tête. "Je suis le génie Zhang Yixing mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yixing. Soyons de bons compagnons les uns pour les autres."

Il y a encore tant à dire, tellement à découvrir mais les deux hommes sentent la fatigue les gagner. La journée avait été riche en événements et rebondissements. La surprise que représentait Yixing en était une de plus et sur le moment ils avaient besoin de temps pour digirer toutes ces information. Ils finirent par remettre le génie dans sa lampe et convinrent de continuer leurs explications le lendemain tandis qu'ils feraient la route.

Le lever aux aurores est difficile pour Jongdae qui ayant trouvé un peu plus de confort dans cette auberge que dans leur nuit dans la forêt n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il n'eut cependant pas le choix quand son chevalier de compagnon de route le tira par la force hors des couvertures.

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide et allèrent dans les écuries re-seller leurs chevaux. Sehun dû guider pas à pas l'érudit mais il se rendait compte que Jongdae apprenait vite. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reprendre la route.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le route qu'ils se décidèrent à laisser Yixing sortir à nouveau. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux et le chemin qu'ils empruntait dans la forêt leur offrait un abri provisoire.

Sehun formule à nouveau l'incantation et cette fois-ci le génie apparaît immédiatement.

« Bien le bonjour compagnon. » Yixing ne quitte pas son sourire et muni de sa forme humaine il fait un signe pour arrêter les chevaux.

Sehun lève un sourcil en le regardant faire. Sa question reste muette mais le génie semble la comprendre.

"Quoi ? Je ne vais pas marcher à vos côtés?

-Pourquoi prends-tu une forme matérielle ? Tu peux voler à nos côtés." Yixing repousse la question d'un haussement d'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Mais quel serait l'amusement dans tout cela, et puis voler me demande de la concentration c'est fatiguant." N'attendant pas une réponse, ou un simple hochement de tête, Yixing se dirige vers le cheval le plus proche – celui de Jongdae – et tend la main pour que ce dernier l'aide à grimper. Machinalement l'érudit lui prend la main mais avant de le tirer en avant il jette un coup d'oeil vers Sehun pour recevoir son assentiment. Le chevalier fait un simple signe de la main et Jongdae aide Yixing à se glisser derrière lui. Il sent ses bras se serrer autour de sa taille et la sensation lui procure des frissons en sachant qu'une entité magique est si proche de lui.

"Donc, où allons-nous ?"

C'est Sehun qui se charge de lui répondre.

"Nous sommes encore à deux jours de cheval de la côte, peut-être trois. Le chemin jusque là va être long mais dépourvu de danger. Le vrai challenge commence à l'embarcadère, nous allons avoir besoin de vos talents pour trouver un équipage digne de confiance et pour nous guider entre les récifs."

Yixing marmonne pour lui même, espérant ne pas être entendu du chevalier mais ne pouvant être ignoré de Jongdae.

"Oui, vous avez besoin d'une voyante, pas d'un génie.

-J'ai entendu ça." Ce chevalier avait apparement une meilleur ouïe qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

Pendant un temps, les deux hommes expliquèrent à Yixing ce qu'ils savaient sur l'objet en question et Yixing ne cacha pas sa curiosité – ainsi que sa frustration que ses compagnons en sache si peu.

"Vous n'avez pas demandé à la femme pirate ce que c'était comme objet ?

-J'ai essayé mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Simplement que le prince devait avoir bien … _failli_... pour en arriver là. Et elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil."

Sehun se retourne sur sa selle pour lui lancer un regard curieux mais Jongdae se contente de hausser les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que cela peut-être ?" Yixing fait pression dans le dos de Jongdae pour lui intimer de s'avancer à la hauteur du chevalier. "Votre roi n'a vraiment rien dit d'autre ?

-Simplement que cela concernait la sécurité du royaume. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est _évasif_. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que cela peut-être mais nous trouverons forcément une piste là bas.

-Peut-être..." Yixing secoue la tête avant de faire revenir son attention sur Sehun. "Et donc, chevalier, vous êtes au service du roi Chanyeol depuis longtemps ?

-Des années, je l'ai servi quand il était encore prince.

-Il vous envoie souvent en mission ?

-Oui, il a confiance en moi." Mais l'intérêt de Yixing est ailleurs.

"Cela ne doit pas être facile de préserver une relation dans ces circonstance. Dîtes moi, quelqu'un a t-il touché votre coeur Chevalier Oh ?"

Jongdae se tend sur sa selle, ce n'était pas le genre de question directe qu'il attendait de la part d'un génie. Il remarque que Sehun n'est pas le plus à l'aise non plus. Le chevalier avait toujours su rester discret concernant ses relations. Sa vie privée n'était pas connue de tous et il veillait à ce que cela reste ainsi.

Pourtant Yixing était tenace et fit bien comprendre son envie d'échanger de partenaire de cheval pour le reste du séjour. Ses coup d'oeil n'étaient pas déguisés et Jongdae et Sehun comprirent bien vite que le génie était intarrissable. Ils furent forcé de le remettre dans sa lampe. Au moins pour la nuit sinon il se plaignait trop de son inconfort.

Les deux nuits passèrent rapidement et acélérant la cadence, les deux hommes furent contents de ne pas en compter une de plus. Quand il restait enfermé dans sa lampe trop longtemps, Yixing la faisait vibrer et siffler jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux se décide à l'en faire sortir. Sehun n'était plus sûr que ce fut une si bonne idée d'avoir prit un génie avec eux finalement.

Pourtant mal lui en aurait prit. Une fois arrivé au port, les deux hommes sont forcé de constater qu'il n'y a que navires près à embarquer vers Dium et aucun d'entre eux ne dispose de place pour emmener des passagers supplémentaires.

"Vous arrivez trop tard. Avec la cargaison que nous venons de recevoir il n'y a plus aucune place.

-Nous resterons sur le pont. Le trajet n'est pas si long.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que cela fonctionne.

-Nous pouvons payer.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Vous gênez notre travail, partez maintenant."

Sehun s'était attendu à un refus, les marins étaient durs en négociation, il fallait souvent les relancer et payer jusqu'au triple du prix pour les adoucir. Mais n'ayant pas prévu cette escale de plus, il n'avait pas cette somme sur lui.

Un peu à l'écart, il fait ressortir Yixing et lui demande de prendre sa forme humaine.

"Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu fasses changer les hommes d'avis."

Le génie secoue négativement la tête.

"Je ne peux pas rentrer dans la tête des individus et déformer leurs pensées.

-Mais tu réalises bien des souhaits ?

-Tu as lu trop de légende mon chevalier. Mes pouvoirs sont vastes mais j'ai appris avec le temps à bâtir certaines règles les concernant. Il n'est pas juste de changer les pensées de quelqu'un, cela apporte toujours des effets indésirables.

-Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas rester ici pour des raisons d'éthiques ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de solution cependant." Jongdae est surprit par la lueur amusée dans les yeux du génie et se dit que cela n'est pas bon présage. "Ils ne vous font pas confiance parce que vous êtes des étrangers, n'est-ce pas ?" Il lance un regard équivoque à Sehun? "Il suffit de changer cela.

-C'est mon entière personne que tu désignes là.

-Justement."

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il ne faut qu'un instant pour que Jongdae se retrouve affublé de nouveaux vêtements. Ceux colorés que portent les îliens. Il y avait bien trop de matière pour lui et il n'avait jamais compris ce goût pour les motifs floraux mais le pire résidait encore ailleurs. Passant une main dans ses cheveux il se rend compte qu'ils sont bien plus long qu'ils ne le devraient et surtout tressés sur les pointes.

"Qu'est-ce que...

-Vous devez vous fondre dans le paysage. Si vous avez l'air d'îliens, ils vont ramèneront sur votre île.

-Je doute que le subterfuge fonctionne." Mais Sehun a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il porte une main à sa bouche. Sa voix aussi avait été modifiée, elle portait désormais le tintement et l'accent traînant de ceux qui vivent dans les îles. "Que nous avez vous fait ? Est-ce permanent ?"

Jongdae s'en veux d'esquisser un sourire mais il y a un aspect commique à voir le chevalier Oh - si serieux et solennel d'ordinaire - grimmé sous des vestes florales et arborant un accent aussi singulier.

"Je peux vous l'enlever aussi vite que je vous l'ai donné n'ayez aucune crainte."

Et c'est à ce moment que Sehun se rend compte que le génie aussi arbore des couleurs châtoyantes.

"Tu t'es changé aussi ?

-Bien sûr, je vous accompagne.

-Il serait sans doute plus judicieux de rester dans la lampe. Si les membres d'équipage découvrent ta présence ils n'auront pas de répis avant de t'avoir attrapé et vendu au plus offrant."

Yixing balaie la remarque d'un geste d'épaule avant de prendre la direction de l'embarcadère, non sans lancer un clin d'oeil au chevalier.

"Heureusement que tu es là pour me protéger alors."

Sehun déteste l'admettre mais le génie avait raison pour cette fois. Les marins avaient accueillis leur requête de les prendre à leur bord sans sourciller et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait été accueilli dans le bateau avec leur monture. Heureusement que le trajet était court car le chevalier doutait de pouvoir supporter le déguisement bien longtemps. Jongdae prenait ce changement comme une nouvelle aventure même si lui arrivait encore d'étouffer un sourire quand Sehun lui parlait. Sommes toute la présence de Yixing avait été bénéfique car il leur permit d'éviter bien des périls. La mer fut houleuse, et bien qu'habitués à ces eaux, les marins peinaient pour maintenir le bateau dans la bonne direction. Se faisant passer pour un marin expérimenté, Yixing se chargea du rôle de boussole. Il ne leur fallu que trois jours pour voir les côtes de Dium et une journée de plus pour amarer sur ses rives.

Une fois sur place, ils reprirent leur monture et s'éloignèrent pour trouver un endroit plus au calme.

"Tu as dis être déjà venu ici n'est-ce pas ?" Sehun répond par l'afirmative à la question de Jongdae. "Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la bibliothèque ?

-Non malheureusement. Je n'ai pas eu à la chercher, donc je ne sais même pas dans quelle direction aller."

Se retournant vers la selle de son cheval, Jongdae se penche vers ses sacoches et en sort un épais volume.

"Je savais bien que ce serait utile." Il se met à feuilleter le livre et au bout d'un moment un sourire triomphant apparaît sur son visage. "Ce n'est pas loin. On pourrait même y être aujourd'hui. Il faut continuer à longer la côte.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Bien sûr, il y a même une carte on ne peut pas se tromper."

Il ne savait pas bien ce qui initait ce sentiment mais Sehun se sentait confiant. Il laissa Jongdae prendre la tête de leur petit convoi et muni de sa carte, ils le suivirent sans protester pendant plusieurs heures. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Sehun sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus – jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne.

"La légende disait que la bibliothèque était protégée par un mur naturel infranchissable – cela pourrait être des montagnes non ?

-Oui, probablement.

-Je suis déjà aller là bas, c'est effectivement accolé à une montagne. Les érudit qui l'ont bâti on creuser dans la roche pour faire leur salle de prières aux douzes anciens et ils utilisaient les sources environnantes pour avoir de l'eau."

La phrase est dîte avec nonchalence et Sehun se retourne aussitôt pour fouroyer Yixing du regard.

"Tu es déjà allé là-bas ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?"

Le génie haisse les épaules arborant un petit sourire narquoi.

"Je trouvais amusant de le voir s'échiner à déchiffrer la carte."

Déboussolé et un peu vexé, Jongdae redresse ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Pourquoi ? Je sais ce que je fais pourtant.

-Il faut croire que non."

Jongdae se tourne vers le chevalier cherchant une explication aux mots de Yixing et Sehun ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échaper un lourd soupir. D'un geste la mains il désigne les montagnes derrière lui. "On va dans la mauvaise direction." Il fait faire demi-tour à son cheval. "Ne perdons pas plus de temps."

Jongdae s'exécuta sans un mot. La tête baisser il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son compagnon mais quand il sentit la main de Yixing sur son épaule il ne peut que relever les yeux vers lui.

"Ça partait d'une bonne intention."

Le reste du chemin est plus morose. Ils ont tous envie d'arriver au plus vite. La fatigue les prend et vu le paysage désertique qu'ils rencontrent ils n'ont pas du tout envie de penser au fait qu'ils devront en faire leur logi pour la nuit s'ils n'arrivent pas à temps à la bibliothèque.

Forçant l'allure de leurs chevaux ils remercient les douze quand finalement Yixing se redresse en pointant une direction du doigt.

"Nous y sommes, c'est ici. Il faut prendre ce chemin et continuer en flanc de montagne."

Il était tard, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher mais il avait au moins réussi à y arriver dans la journée. En quelques minutes, le décors change et il découvre un batiment imposant construit à même la roche. D'immenses colonnes en forment l'entrée et les érudits qui y vivaient avaient plantés de nombreux arbres – ceux qui pouvaient résister à la chaler. La végétation ombrageait toute la partie Est de la bibliothèque et les paravents en bois laissaient présager qu'ils avaient aménager un jardin derrière.

S'avançant, ils attachent leurs chevaux aux arbres les plus proches et s'avancent vers le péron. Tout semblait si calme. Sehun cherche du regard ses compagnons. "J'espère que nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien.

-Dans tous les cas on aura essayé."

D'un même mouvement ils passent les portes d'entrées et se dirigent vers la personne qui tient le bureau d'accueil. L'homme est plongé dans un gros ouvrage, il semble lutter contre le sommeil.

Sehun s'avance en premier. Posant ses mains sur le bureau, il se penche en avant.

"Bonjour ? Excusez moi de vous déranger nous sommes à la …

-Présence interdite."

Sehun se recule et fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"Comment ?"

L'homme ne relève même pas le nez de son ouvrage et répète d'un ton monocorde.

"Présence interdite.

-Excusez moi, je .." Le ton de Sehun monte, il a eu une journée fatiguante et l'agacement commence à le prendre. Pourquoi cet homme était si déterminé à lui couper la parole.

"Pas vous. Lui." La tête toujours baissée, il fait un geste vague de la main et en se retournant Sehun voit Jongdae et Yixing discuter. Sehun se retourne en soupirant vers l'homme grincheux, près à négocier quand celui se penche pour placer une pancarte sur son bureau. Sur le coup, Sehun reste interdit. L'homme semble enfin décidé à relever le regard vers lui et constatant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, il reprend d'un ton trainant.

"Les entités magiques ne sont pas autorisés dans nos locaux. Vous pouvez rentrer dans la bibliothèque mais votre génie doit rester dehors."

Sehun reprend appuie sur ses mains et se penche à nouveau mais l'homme est repartie dans l'observation de son ouvrage.

Sehun reconce à palabrer davantage et retourne vers ses compagnons.

"Alors il t'a donné un indice ?

-Loin s'en faut. Il ne semble pas près d'aider qui que ce soit. Je ne sait pas comment il a su mais il a deviner la nature de Yixing et les génies ne sont pas autorisée dans l'enceinte du batiment."

C'est au tour de Yixing de froncer les sourcils.

"Ils ne peuvent pas m'interdire l'accès, c'est contraire aux lois d'égalité." S'avançant vers la porte d'entrée, il lance un bras menaçant vers l'employé d'accueil.

"Vos règles ne me concernent pas, j'irais si j'en ai le désir." L'homme ne daigne même pas lui accorder un regard et Jongdae comprend pourquoi quand il voit le génie s'opposer à un mur de force. "Vous avez installé un mur anti-magie ? C'est mesquin." Secouant la tête d'incompréhension il rejoint ses compagnon. Une barrière m'empêche d'entrer.

-Mais tu n'es pas magique toi aussi ?

-Je ne peux pas briser ce genre de magie. Elle a été mise en place contre des entités magiques comme moi. Ce serait un véritable acte de violence de ma part que le forcer. Il y aurait des répercussions, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Veux – tu attendre dehors ?"

Yixing jette un regard mauvais vers l'employé d'accueil.

"Non, je ne veux pas rester ici, remettez moi dans ma lampe."

Jongdae intervient rapidement.

"Mais c'est dangereux, n'importe qui pourrait s'en prendre à toi, te prendre dans l'une de nos saccoche.

-On ne risque rien ici. Il y a peu de voyageurs et les érudits ne laisserait aucun vol avoir lieu sur leurs terres. Je suis en sécurité."

Sehun se contente d'hocher la tête et accompagnant le génie à l'extérieur, il le remet dans son enveloppe de cuivre et range la lampe dans sa saccoche.

Quand il rentre à l'intérieur, Jongdae est déjà en train de jeter des coups d'oeil à travers les portes vitrés. Il se retourne et rejoint Sehun à mi-chemin.

"J'ai étudié le plan de la bibliothèque mais cela ne m'a donné aucun indice sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le livre que l'on cherche. On ne pourrait pas lui demander ?" Il fait un geste d'épaule vers l'homme de l'accueil. Sehun grommele.

"Aucune chance. On va devoir se débrouiller tout seul."

Une fois passé les grandes portes, ils se retrouvent face à un dédalle immense de rangées. Les livres vont du sol au plafond et les lignes semblent sans fin. Face à leur labyrinthe Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller. Il avait toujours rêver de voir la bibliothèque de Dium, elle était légendaire. Selon les rumeurs, elle renfermaient la plus grande collection d'ouvrages au monde. Les livres les plus anciens et les plus anciens y étaient conservé.

Sehun ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser en voyant l'air extatique de son compagnon.

"C'est peut-être un vrai paradis pour toi, mais cela ressemble à mon enfer. Comment allons-nous trouver nos réponses dans un endroit aussi immense ?"

Empreint d'une confiance soudaine, Jongdae se tourne vers son compagnon.

"Tu as été avisé de m'emener avec toi, je ne suis peut-être pas utile à l'épée et j'ai encore des difficulté à seller un cheval mais s'il y a une chose de certaine c'est qu'aucune bibliothèque me résiste." Il n'oublie pas de lui adresser un clin d'oeil avant d'ajouter "on devrait se séparer. Il y a une section Magie et une Justice, cela pourrait déjà être un début."

Ne se sentant pas à sa place dans le rayon Magie, Sehun décide de prendre celle qui concerne la justice et ils se séparent en ce donnant ce hall d'entrée comme point de retour.

Une fois seul, Jongdae se laisse envahir par l'atmosphère. La pièce sent le papier et les bougies. Le jeune homme s'y retrouvait, il avait l'habitude de cette ambiance feutrée et ces royannages sans fin. C'étaient son univers, ces baies vitrées éclairant les lourds fauteuils et des livres dans les moindres recoins. Il avait toujours été un lettré, un passionné de connaissances et il se trouvait chanceux que leurs pas les aient conduit dans cet antre de savoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver mais il était persuadé que quelque part, il devait bien y avoir des réponses pour eux.

Ne perdant pas son but de vu, il passe en revu les sous-sections présentes et essaie d'en trouver une susceptible de les intéresser. Combien temps passe t-il à alterner de rayons en rayons ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Ila écumé les gobelins, les elf, les géants quand étrangement il commence à sentir un poids sur sa nuque. Se tournant des deux côtés il ne remarque pourtant personne autour de lui. D'ailleurs dans sa déambulation il s'était étonné de rencontrer aussi peu de visiteurs.

Mais l'impression ne disparaît pas, il dirait même qu'elle s'instensifie. Se passant nerveuse dans la nuque, il cherche autour de lui ce qui pourait produire cet effet et finalement ses yeux se posent sur l'étagère en face de lui. À hauteur de ses propres yeux, il remarque deux éclats noirs qui le dévisagent. Deux iris sombres qui accompagnent chacun de ses mouvements. Jongdae est figé sur place, il sait qu'il devrait être nerveux peut-être même anxieux, quelqu'un était en train de l'épier. Pourtant à ce moment précis ce n'était pas du tout le sentiment qu'il ressentait, loin s'en faut. Il était figé sur place mais d'excitation. Ce regard inconnu le dévisageait et il avait l'impression de s'embraser. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les prunelles sombres étaient ancrées dans son regard et Jongdae avait du mal à respirer.

Il ne sait pas quel force les animent et les syncronise mais c'est pourtant d'un même mouvement qu'ils esquisse l'inconnu et lui un mouvement vers le bout de la rangée. Leur regard ne se séparent pas et Jongdae se rend compte que ses mains sont moites. Son attention entière est focalisée sur ces deux iris brillantes qui d'une même cadence suivent la rangée de livres. Il en oublie tout, l'endroit où il se trouve, sa mission, tout ce qu'il reste c'est ce regard envoutant et son coeur qui bat comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

Du coin de l'oeil il remarque qu'il arrive à la fin de la rangée, son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotion et d'une telle intensité. Sa main effleur les derniers ouvrages tandis qu'enfin il fait le tour de l'étagère. Bien plus près qu'il ne le pensait, il reçoit de plein fouet la personne qui a fixé son regard.

Et si l'instant avait semblé suspendu jusque là, c'est un verre qui se brise tandis qu'il baisse son regard pour maintenir le contact. Un frisson lui parcours l'échine et il déglutit fortement en reprenant le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir. La personne en face de lui semble aussi affectée par sa présence mais elle parvient à esquisser un sourire en coin et Jongdae sent que ses genoux peuvent le lâcher à tout moment.

Personne ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Il sait qu'il devrait parler, qu'il devrait demander à cette personne pourquoi elle le suit du regard mais il se perd dans sa contemplation. L'homme en face de lui doit avoir quelques centimètres de moins que lui, un visage fin réhaussé de deux grands yeux noirs et de cheveux blonds qui encadre son visage. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, d'aussi attirant. Il est submergé par toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillent quand - comme une reprise de conscience – ses sens se rappellent à lui. L'homme laisse fleurir son sourire avant de prendre la parole.

"Vous avez l'air perdu, je suis venu vous trouver."

Pendant une seconde Jongdae se demande s'il est devenu idiot car il n'arrive pas à trouver une seule phrase cohérente. L'inconnu le regarde se démener intérieurement, surement pleinement conscient du bruit assourdissant que fait le coeur de Jongdae en cognant dans sa poitrine. Et il produit alors le plus incroyable son que Jongdae a jamais entendu, il éclate de rire.

"Je veux dire, je travaille ici, est-ce que je peux vous aider."

La réponse de Jongdae est génante, il a beau essayer il ne peut réprimer ce sourire gauche qui semble décidé à s'étaler sur son visage, tout en dent et assymétrique. Il se met à begayer car, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

"Oh.. je … Jongdae, je suis Jongdae et … hum … je cherche un livre." Il se morrigène mentalement pour ce manque de répartie mais se rend compte que l'autre continue à sourire. Il se penche même en avant pour lui murmurer comme sous le fait de la confidence :

"Je crois que vous êtes au bon endroit alors." Se redressant, il ajoute, "Je suis Baekhyun."

Jongdae se dit qu'il aurait pu rester là, immobile à simplement fixer Baekhyun quand une voix se fait entendre derrière lui.

"Ah tu es là ! Tu n'as pas entendu, ils vont fermer." Se retournant vivement, il constate que Sehun arrive dans son dos. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Moi non, seulement des … livres." Il remarque enfin la présence de Baekhyun et opère un poli hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers Jongdae.

"Je .. non, je n'ai pas entendu. Hum … je, n'ai pas trouvé non plus." Le voyant aussi indécis, Sehun s'approche de Jongdae et remarque que son compagnon a les yeux fixé ailleurs, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Il prète un second regard au bibliothécaire avant de soupirer.

"Ah, il ne manquait plus que cela." Il se tourne vers le nouveau venu et lui temps la main, "Je suis le chevalier Oh et voici mon traducteur Jongdae. Est-ce que vous pourriez le relâcher de votre charme s'il vous plaît, je vais en avoir besoin." Baekhyun hésite encore une seconde mais finit par détacher son regard de Jongdae. Il serre la main de Sehun et se présente rapidement.

"Baekhyun, promis je ne lui fait rien." Ses yeux retournent à Jongdae et son sourire s'aggrandit.

Sehun n'étant pas un homme des plus patient, donne un coude à Jongdae et celui-ci cligne des yeux avant de se forcer à reprendre ses esprits.

"Que ce passe t-il ? De quoi parle-tu ?"

Sehun fait un signe de tête vers Baekhyun.

"C'est une fée, c'est pour ça que tu te sens tout gauche et que tu as du mal à respirer. Il t'a attaché à ses charmes.

-Puisque je vous dis que je ne fais rien. Et je ne suis qu'une demi fée, je ne pourrais pas travailler ici sinon. Mes pouvoirs sont très faibles."

Sehun fait une moue peu convaincu avant de secouer l'épaule de Jongdae.

"Aller on se reprend." Comme on sort d'une transe, le jeune homme inspire fortement, il assimile les informations qu'il vient de recevoir.

"Tu sais identifier les fées ?

-Avec l'habitude ce n'est pas si compliqué." Il fait un signe vers l'entrée. "On devrait sortir, on ne trouvera rien ce soir, on va revenir demain.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?" Baekhyun lève les mains quand il voit le regard interrogateur de Sehun. "Je travaille ici, je peux vous aider.

-On cherche un ouvrage .. précis, mais nous ne connaissons ni son nom ni son auteur." Baekhyun lève un sourcil peu impressionné.

"Mais encore ?

-C'est … cela concerne les lois de St-Light et la réglementation des objets magiques.

-Croyez moi ou non mais j'ai déjà eu des descriptions encore plus vague que celles-ci et j'ai quand même réussi à mettre la main sur les ouvrages en question. Je peux vous trouver n'importe quoi ici."

Sehun ouvre la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question quand il reconnait la silhouette de l'homme de l'accueil s'avancer vers eux. Il soupire fortement et fait passer Jongdae devant lui. "Oui, oui on sait, la bibliothèque ferme. On s'en va."

L'homme ne dit rien mais fait un signe à Baekhyun et celui-ci hoche la tête.

"Oui, vas-y Youngi je vais fermer." Il se tourne vers ses deux derniers visiteurs et les accompagne jusqu'au hall d'entrée. "Vous revenez demain ? Je travaille le matin, venez directement me voir et je vous aiderais à trouver ce que vous cherchez."

Sehun le salue rapidement d'un signe de la main et voyant que Jongdae n'avance pas mais qu'il échange un au-revoir muet les yeux dans les yeux avec Baekhyun, il tire son compagnon par le bras et l'entraîne à l'extérieur.

La pluie qui s'était mise à tomber un peu plus tôt fait l'effet d'une douche froide à Jongdae en s'écrasant sur son visage. Il s'ébroue et à enfin l'impression de reprendre ses sens. Les deux hommes sellent rapidement leurs chevaux. Sehun regarde autour de lui un peu désorienté, où allaient-ils maintenant ? Jongdae doit se poser la même question car il lui lance un regard incertain.

Entendant un lourd bruit mécanique, il remarque que Baekhyun est en train de fermer la bibliothèque. Les voyant toujours là, il s'avance ver eux, une main au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

"Vous avez un endroit pour passer la nuit ?" Jongdae fait un signe négatif de la tête. "L'auberge la plus proche est à au moins trois heures de cheval." Baekhyun regarde autour de lui. "J'habite juste à côté, vous ne pouvez pas rester dehors par ce temps. Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit ?"

Sehun prend une seconde pour réfléchir mais en voyant la pluie s'intenfier et le visage extatique de son second, il ne peut que répondre par l'affirmative. Que peut-il faire d'autre ? Pourtant, tandis que ses pas se mettent à suivre ceux de Baekhyun il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander dans quelle nouvelle aventure il s'est fourré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Suivre le chemin**

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Baekhyun est en effet très court, il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour découvrir une petite habitation en pierre non loin de la bibliothèque. Leur nouveau compagnon leur indique un endroit à l'abri pour laisser les chevaux et il les guide vers la porte d'entrée. La pluie est pénétrante et malgré leur précaution, ils sont trempés des pieds à la tête.

La première étape est de se sécher et de changer de vêtement. Sehun soupire quand il se rend compte que l'eau à transpercé ses sacoches.

"Peut-on faire un feu pour les sécher ?" Il a déjà enlevé son manteau et n'a plus que sur lui sa tunique et son pantalon.

Baekhyun qui s'était occupé d'allumer les bougies se retourne.

"Bien sûr."

Il s'approche de la cheminée et Sehun ouvre la bouche pour lui signifier qu'il n'a pas pris de feu avec lui quand la surprise l'empêche de parler. Le jeune homme est accroupi devant la pile de bois et lui murmurant deux mots, le chevalier est étonné de voir les bûches s'embraser d'elles-mêmes.

Baekhyun hausse les épaules quand - se redressant - il remarque l'air de Sehun.

"Mes pouvoirs sont faibles mais je suis quand même capable de quelques tours."

D'un geste de la main il invite Sehun à aller étendre ses affaires avant de se tourner vers Jongdae. Ce dernier a le même problème que son compagnon et peine à trouver un vêtement secs.

Le voyant gêné et embarrassé dans ses habits mouillés, Baekhyun finit par lui proposer certains de ses habits. Faisant à peu près la même stature, il ne faut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour se changer mais la question se pose à nouveau quand en revenant dans la pièce de vie, ils remarquent que Sehun est en train de transformer le sol en petit étang.

"Je n'aurais rien à ta taille, chevalier." Il lui fait un signe de la tête pour désigner sa tunique. "Mais tu peux toujours faire sécher ta chemise."

Sehun semble récalcitrant à se déshabiller devant des inconnus et esquisse plutôt un geste pour rester au plus près de la source de chaleur. L'action fait lever les yeux au ciel à Baekhyun.

"Retire ta chemise chevalier... ne m'obliges pas à user de mes charmes." Il accompagne sa phrase d'un petit clin d'oeil et ne sachant s'il doit prendre cela au sérieux ou non, Sehun finit par s'exécuter.

"Je croyais que vos pouvoirs étaient faibles.

-Faibles, pas inexistants." Baekhyun passe du côté de la cuisine pour leur préparer un breuvage chaud. "En fait c'est ma grand-mère qui était une fée. Mon père n'a pas hérité du gène mais moi oui. J'ai assez peu pratiqué et mon ascendance est limité donc je ne suis pas pleinement considéré comme un être magique mais j'ai quand même quelques habilités.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait venir à la bibliothèque de Dium ? Je croyais que les fées étaient rares dans le royaume.

-C'est le cas.. mais ne me vouvoyez pas, j'ai l'impression que tu me parles comme à ma grand-mère et non à moi."

Voyant que le tutoiement avait la langue facile dans la bouche de Baekhyun, Sehun se décide à s'y plier et hoche rapidement la tête. Son regard toujours sur la fée, ce dernier se voit obligé de poursuivre. Il soupire en rapportant leurs trois choppes mais finit par s'installer sur le rebord en pierre de la cheminée.

"Ma famille n'est pas originaire de Dium, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je viens de Circus, mais j'ai fais une folie. À ma majorité de fée j'ai décidé que je souhaitais voyager, que j'étais assez mature pour tester mes pouvoirs dans le vaste monde ... - ça et le fait que je souhaitais suivre mon idiot d'amour du moment qui venait de s'engager dans l'armée volontaire. J'ai malheureusement vite déchanté et je me suis retrouvé à Dium, sans possibilité de rentrer chez moi. Les routes officielles pour Circus sont fermées et les rares passages qui subsistent sont trop dangereux. J'ai fais plusieurs tentatives - vaines à ce jour. Ma position de fée me rend assez vulnérable."

Sehun hoche immédiatement la tête à cette affirmation mais il remarque le regard appuyé de Jongdae.

"Les chasseurs de magie." Cette phrase à elle seule fait reculer le jeune traducteur sur son siège. Ces braconniers pourchassaient les créatures magiques pour les faire travailler à leur soldes. Ils étaient peu nombreux, et pourchassés par la loi, mais malheureusement ils sévissaient toujours dans la région.

Même si Baekhyun n'avait pas autant de valeur marchande qu'un enchanteur ou une sirène, il n'en restait pas moins une cible pour ces barbares. Ils pourraient le vendre aux créateurs de harem qui utiliseraient ses charmes pour attirer des clients, ou aux tenanciers de la cité des rêves qui exploiteraient le pouvoir d'illusion des fées pour maintenir leurs âmes perdues dans un état second perpétuel.

Sehun savait pertinemment comment finissaient les fées entre les mains imaginatives de ces escrocs. Il comprend ce qu'il veut dire quand la fée affirme que voyager seul est trop risqué pour lui.

"J'ai du me trouver rapidement un endroit sûr où je serais protégé. La bibliothèque de Dium était la seule à pouvoir m'offrir cette sécurité.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

-Quelques années, trop longtemps." Il hausse les épaules. "Je finirais bien par trouver un passage sûr pour quitter cette île.

-C'est ce que tu cherches dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque ?

-Sans grand résultats pour l'instant mais je ne perd pas espoir." Baekhyun secoue la tête comme pour chasser ces idées. "Mais vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, parlez moi de cette quête."

Jongdae se tourne vers Sehun comme pour chercher son aval et le laisse finalement prendre la parole. Le chevalier est précautionneux dans ses mots mais explique la situation à Baekhyun. Il n'omet ni la requête du roi Chanyeol, la déclaration du corsaire, ni même Yixing. Et c'est même à ce moment qu'il se décide à révéler la lampe qu'il avait jusque là garder dans les replis de son manteau.

"Notre génie fait partie de notre compagnie. Je comprend toutefois qu'il n'est pas toujours opportun de révéler une créature magique à une autre. Puis-je le faire sortir de sa lampe ou serait-il plus sage qu'il y passe la nuit ?"

Baekhyun semble hésitant. Il fait rouler sa choppe dans sa main et garde le regard dans le vide.

"Je n'ai pas vu de génie depuis des années."

Un violent conflit avait opposé les deux races près d'une vingtaine d'année plus tôt quand la sirène Jongin avait préférée rendre son amour à la fée Luhan plutôt qu'au génie Yifan. Les deux créatures s'étaient lancées dans une joute sans merci pour capturer le coeur de leur beau prince des mers. Chacun avait accusé l'autre d'ensorcellement et magie et l'histoire avait pris une autre dimension quand les deux peuples s'étaient liés à leur champion. On avait bien cru à un moment qu'une guerre éclaterait mais même si l'affrontement avait été évité, les tensions subsistaient. Il faudrait plus qu'une génération pour que les deux peuples puissent établir à nouveau le dialogue.

Le visage de Baekhyun n'était pourtant pas hostile, mais plutôt anxieux. Sehun fut soulagé quand il le vit finalement hocher la tête à l'affirmative. "Laissez-le nous rejoindre." Mais il se demandait maintenant comment allait réagir Yixing.

Tournant la lampe entre ses mains, il dégage l'ouverture des flammes et prononce l'incantation appropriée.

Yixing apparaît dans la seconde, trempé et passablement irrité.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Ces lampes ne sont pas du tout hermétiques, l'environnement intérieur est le même que celui de l'extérieur, je suis complètement trempé. » Le génie cherche une réponse dans le regard de Sehun mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il jette un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

« Où sommes-n... ? » Sa phrase se meurt quand il aperçoit la présence de Baekhyun. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise et il reprend automatiquement sa forme aérienne. « Que faisons-nous ici ? Vous me livrez à une fée ? » Son ton semble ahuri, presque peiné. Son attitude devient défensive et avant qu'un malentendu s'installe, Sehun se redresse pour se placer entre les deux créatures magiques.

« Pas du tout. Nous l'avons rencontré à la bibliothèque, il va nous aider. »

Baekhyun se relève à son tour. Il tend ses mains, paumes vers le ciel en un signe pacifique.

« Je n'ai aucune animosité envers les génies. Le conflit qui a séparé nos peuples n'est pas le miens. »

Yixing cherche Jongdae et Sehun du regard pour recevoir leur affirmation. Voyant leur mine sérieuse et le manque de danger dans pièce, il consent à reprendre sa forme humaine.

« Je viens de lui expliqué notre mission. Il travaille à la bibliothèque, il va pouvoir faciliter nos recherche demain et il nous héberge pour la nuit.

Même s'il s'avance dans la pièce pour s'approcher du nouveau venu, le génie n'en reste pas moins sur la défense. Il inspecte la fée des pieds à la tête l'évaluant. Ce dernier souhaite montrer l'exemple en s'inclinant le premier.

« Je suis Baekhyun, je te souhaite aussi la bienvenue chez moi pour cette nuit. » Son attitude bienveillante doit le convaincre car Yixing consent à se présenter à son tour.

« Quelle va être ta tâche dans cette quête ?

-Je connais tous les recoins de la bibliothèque, si votre livre est là je le trouverais. Redites moi les informations que vous avez sur l'ouvrage ? »

Rassemblant le peu de données qu'ils ont, Jongdae et Sehun essaient de présenter avec le plus de précisions possibles ce qu'ils recherchent. Mais Baekhyun a beau se creuser la tête, il ne voit pas du tout dans quelle section ce livre pourrait se trouver.

Au fil que le temps passe, Yixing délaisse son observation de Baekhyun pour se joindre à la conversation. Il réunit tous les souvenirs qu'il a de la bibliothèque pour guider leurs hypothèses. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une heure pour se trouver enchanté d'avoir fait la connaissance de la fait. Certains raccourcis de pensée ou connaissances culturelles ne sont pas accessible au humain et il trouvait agréable de pouvoir converser avec quelqu'un pour qui les termes magiques sont familiers.

La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps, ils finissent par décider que prendre du repos est sûrement la seule chose sensé à faire et c'est avec la facilité qu'une journée épuisante rend possible qu'ils tombent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jour suivant les voit plus déterminé que jamais. Ils se disent que c'est probablement en cherchant directement dans la bibliothèque qu'ils trouveront des réponses. Laissant Yixing dans la maison de la fée, ils retournent tous les trois sillonner les rayonnages. Baekhyun pense que son supérieur pourra les aiguiller. C'est donc en premier qu'il va le retrouver tandis que ses nouveaux compagnons mémorisent les allées juridiques.

Sa demande reste pourtant vaine. C'est arborant une mine longue qu'il revient auprès de Sehun et Jongdae.

« Que t-as t-il dit ? Il n'a pas entendu parler de ce livre. »

Baekhyun secoue la tête, le regard tourné vers le sol.

« Si malheureusement. Vous n'êtes pas les premier à sa recherche. Ce livre s'appellerait _Précis magique des objets de St-Light_. Il a été perdu il y a plus d'un siècle, personne ne sait exactement où il est. Nombreux sont ceux qui sont venus ici pour le retrouver – sans succès. Les allées de la bibliothèque ont été fouillées de fond en comble, le personnel s'y est mis aussi, on est même pas sûr qu'il soit réellement ici. »

La nouvelle tombe, assourdissante. Les chances de voir leur mission se terminer avec succès étaient déjà mince mais désormais ils redoutaient vraiment de pouvoir la mener à bien.

« Trouver cet ouvrage n'était déjà pas une sécurité de trouver l'endroit où sont réunis les objets magiques de St-Light mais sans le livre nous n'avons vraiment plus aucun indice. » Sehun semblait vraiment perdre confiance.

Le voyant prendre un siège pour se tomber dessus, Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Bien-sûr qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette mission. Il n'avait même en réaliser une un jour. Mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, qu'ils avaient traversé plus de pays qu'il ne pensait le faire dans sa vie, nouaient avec des créatures magiques dont il n'avait entendu parler que dans les livres, il refusait d'abandonner.

Reprenant son sac qu'il avait posé au sol, il fouille dans les poches et sort un livre.

« Ce livre est ancien mais il a été écrit par un voyageur qui avait consacré sa vie à recenser les lieux de savoir en détail. Si le livre est ici, il en aura parlé. Où du moins le dernier lieux où il été vu. »

Commençant ses recherches par la bibliothèque, il tourne les pages et tombe sur un article sur l'édifice de Dium. « Il y aura peut-être une information qui à échappé à ceux qui sont déjà venu ? » Il parcours rapidement les lignes tracés à l'encre mais ne trouve rien de pertinent. Tournant la page il remarque un plan qui avait été tracé à l'époque de son voyage.

Sehun relève la tête pour jeter un regard peu convaincu à son compagnon.

« Cette carte doit dater d'au moins un siècle, elle ne nous sera pas utile. »

Jongdae décide tout de même de se pencher dessus. La conception de la bibliothèque n'a pas changée. Les allées et sections actuelles sont identiques à celles du siècle passé. Déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé un nouvel indice, Jongdae s'apprête à refermer l'ouvrage quand la main de Baekhyun l'arrête. Le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que Baekhyun avait lui aussi observé le dessin par dessus son épaule.

« C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il y a une rangé de plus dans la section des institutions magiques ?

-Tu es sûr ? »

Baekhyun tourne son visage vers celui de Baekhyun. Penchés tous les deux au-dessus de l'ouvrage ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient si proches. Baekhyun ne répond pas mais hoche lentement la tête.

« J'en suis sûr. Cette allée là n'existe pas.

-C'est peut-être un indice. » Se tournant vers Sehun, Jongdae se rend compte qu'il est sceptique mais il accepte quand même d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, après tout cela ne coûte rien.

Cela se révèle être une nouvelle source de déception. L'allée n'existe certes pas mais il n'y a rien de particulier. La rangée manquante se révèle être un simple passage.

« Ils ont peut-être supprimé la rangée pour faire plus de place ? Ces alignements sont plutôt étouffants. »

Pourtant, Baekhyun ne veut pas y croire. Il a le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Il parvient à les convaincre de revenir l'après-midi. L'un de ses collègues prend son services après manger, il travaille à Dium depuis près de trente ans et s'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir pour ces changements ce serait bien lui. N'ayant aucune autre option de toute façon, Jongdae et Sehun acceptent de lui donner sa chance. Pour passer le temps, Jongdae reste dans dans la zone de l'allée disparue pour voir si une inspection minutieuse pourrait lui donner des indices.

Vient le moment d'aller retrouver le collègue de Baekhyun. Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que ce dernier semble tendu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas dans les meilleurs termes avec cet homme. » Il poursuit en voyant l'expression curieuse de Jongdae. « Il m'a fait des avances que je ne pouvais que refuser et il l'a mal pris. »

Sans qu'il ne contrôle son geste, Jongdae pose sa main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun. « Avec nous il n'osera pas t'importuner. » Baekhyun se contente de hocher la tête.

Ils retrouvent l'homme dans son bureau et celui-ci ne semble déjà pas ravi d'être dérangé.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Il hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant Baekhyun.

« Je ne veux pas t'importuner mais ces hommes ont des questions par rapport à la bibliothèque, je pense que tu auras plus de réponses que moi. »

Jongdae s'avance pour déposer le plan sur la table.

« Nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'une allée de la section magie n'était plus présente, nous souhaitions savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. »

L'homme se tend immédiatement dans son siège.

« Pourquoi avez-vous ce plan ? » L'homme retourne le livre pour observer la couverture. « Ce livre n'est plus édité depuis des années, il est obsolète.

-Je sais qu'il est vieux mais les informations qu'il contient ont été véridiques fut un temps. Je me demandais quelle avait été la raison de ce changement. »

Son interlocuteur secoue tout de suite la tête négativement.

« Il y a eu une erreur à l'impression de cet ouvrage. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun changement dans l'organisation de la bibliothèque et donc pas de rangée supplémentaire. » Il pointe son doigt sur la ligne signifiant la rangée mal répertorié. « Celle-ci n'existe pas.

-Mais..

-Non, je vous dis que c'est une erreur. Il n'y a rien à chercher de plus. » Le ton se fait cassant. Baekhyun s'avance comme pour intervenir mais l'homme le foudroie du regard. « Tu ne devrais pas me déranger pour des questions aussi futiles. Sortez maintenant, je suis occupé. »

Sehun s'incline lentement, trop habitué aux formules de politesse, et tire sur le bras de Jongdae pour l'obliger à sortir. Ce dernier tend quand même le bras pour reprendre son livre quand la main du bibliothécaire s'abat brutalement dessus.

« Ce livre n'a pas sa place ici. Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, je vais le garder. »

Jongdae ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais la pression de Sehun se fait plus forte. À contre-coeur, il recule lentement et rejoins ses compagnons dans le couloir. Il remarque une lueur étrange dans le pupilles de son chevalier. Fronçant les sourcils, il est surprit de voir Sehun formuler sa réponse par un sourire avant d'ajouter.

« On devrait parler dehors, je suis sûr que les murs on des oreilles. »

Jongdae plisse les yeux en retrouvant la lumière du soleil et il se tourne vers Baekhyun pour être sûr que ce dernier les suit.

« À quoi penses-tu ?

-Cet homme est bien trop nerveux pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche. Est-ce son habitude de paraître aussi agité ? »

Baekhyun secoue tout de suite la tête à la négative. « Pas du tout. Il n'est pas aussi fuyant d'ordinaire.

-Je suis certain qu'il ne nous a pas dit la vérité. Cette allée a bien existé, il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. » Il se tourne vers Jongdae « Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans les allées attenantes ?

-Pas vraiment, mais on devrait y retourner. »

Ses compagnon acquiesce dans son sens. Quelque chose leur a peut-être échappé, trois regards valent mieux qu'un. Pourtant la question se pose, est-il sûr pour Baekhyun de s'impliquer dans cette recherche.

« Ton collègue sait que nous faisons des recherches autour de cette zone, ne va t-il pas te causer des ennuis si tu nous aides.

-Non, ça ira pour moi. Ma curiosité a été piquée aussi, je veux savoir de quoi il en retourne.

-Mais ne risques-tu pas ta place en faisant ainsi ? » L'inquiétude de Jongdae est sincère. Il sait que cette bibliothèque est le sanctuaire de Baekhyun, il ne veut pas risquer sa sécurité. Mais la fée ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« La découverte de la vérité est souvent périlleuse mais elle vaut le risque pris. Qui sait, peut-être trouverais-je des indices concernant ma propre quête. Après tout Circus est aussi un haut lieux magique, cette section a peut-être un livre pour moi. »

Ils conviennent de revenir le lendemain, quand le collègue grincheux de Baekhyun ne travaille pas, et décident en attendant de retrouver Yixing dans la maison de Baekhyun.

La fin de journée traîne en longueur et la nuit aussi. Dans l'impatience qu'ils ont de commencer leurs recherches, ils peinent à trouver le sommeil. Seul Yixing parvient à s'endormir du sommeil du juste et Sehun se retient de l'étouffer quand ses rêveries deviennent bruyantes. Il lutte pour savoir si le fait de le remettre dans sa lampe serait moins radical.

L'aube l'empêche de trouver la réponse à sa question et c'est fatigué mais déterminés qu'ils passent pour la troisième fois les portes de la bibliothèque.

Sous le regard effronté de Youngi qui surveille une nouvelle fois leur passage, ils se rendent immédiatement dans la section et cherche dans les rayonnages attenants un marquage où un symbole qui pourrait les aiguiller.

Leur détermination s'effrite au fur et à mesure que les heures passent. Ils ont beau chercher dans les moindres recoins, rien ne semblent susceptible d'avoir un réel double sens. Pas loin d'abandonner, Jongdae se laisse tomber sur une chaise mais porte sa main à ses yeux quand un rayon de soleil l'aveugle. Il tourne le regard en plissant les yeux et ses yeux tombe sur un dessin le long des étagères. Se relevant il remarque que l'image disparaît.

Il comprend que la lumière révèle des inscriptions le long de la bordure des étagères. Il attrape le bras de Baekhyun pour lui montrer sa trouvaille et fait un signe de la main à Sehun pour attirer son attention.

Ils comprennent rapidement que ces dessins sont liés, ils désignent tous une direction, celle de l'ancienne allée. Ils sentent qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie.

« Si on suit ce symbole, il montre cette planche de bois et celui-ci ?

-Pareil. »

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour additionner les informations et se pencher au sol pour trouver une faille. L'une des planches n'est pas bien fixée au sol et Sehun use de sa force pour la décrocher. C'est bien un passage qu'ils trouvent en dessous. Le bruit qu'ils ont occasionner en retirant la planche semble pourtant les freiner à s'engouffrer dans le sous-terrain.

« Si on descend et que quelqu'un passe, il verra tout de suite le trou dans le sol.

-L'un de nous devrait rester pour surveiller que personne n'arrive. » Le regard de Sehun se tournant vers Baekhyun, ce dernier secoue tout de suite négativement la tête.

« Hors de question. Il y a peut-être quelque chose pour moi en bas. Je refuse de rester sur le côté. »

Sehun sait qu'il ne peut pas demander à Jongdae de se dévouer – surtout qu'il risque d'avoir besoin d'un traducteur. Il soupire avant de se pencher vers le passage.

« Très bien, tentons le coup, on avisera le moment venu. »

La première partie ressemble à un tunnel. C'est assez étroit et vraiment sombre. Jongdae se demande plus d'une fois ce qu'il fait là. Finalement le passage s'élargit et au bout d'un moment ils parviennent à un long couloir. Un ancien dispositif de torche avait été mis en place et ils s'en servent pour éclairer le chemin.

Ils parviennent enfin devant une porte et Sehun le premier s'avance pour l'ouvrir. La salle qu'ils découvrent derrière n'est pas du tout celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Haute de plafond, consolidé par des murs de pierres, c'est une deuxième bibliothèque qui s'offre à eux. Les ouvrages vont du sol au plafond, s'enchaînent par millier, soigneusement disposés sur des étagères.

Jongdae est le premier à s'avancer. Il inspecte les ouvrages les plus proches.

« Ce sont tous des premières impressions. Des livres très rares. Cette collection doit être l'une des plus précieuse du monde. » Continuant sa recherche, il remarque une section plus à l'écart des autres. « Ce sont des livres magiques, je n'en avais jamais vu. » Quand Sehun s'avance, Jongdae le retiens d'une main. « Il y a des raisons pour que ces livres ne soient pas présents dans le monde des Hommes, ce sont des ouvrages vraiment dangereux. Celui que nous cherchons ne sera pas ici. » Se détournant, il cherche Baekhyun du regard mais ce dernier à déjà réalisé un tour complet de la pièce.

« Un tel regroupement est incroyable. Il y a des sections pour tous les sujets imaginable. L'un d'entre-eux parle de St-Light, je suppose que vous y trouverez ce que vous cherchez. » Jongdae le voit indiquer une direction mais se tourner vers l'autre côté.

« Il y en a un pour Circus ? »

Baekhyun ne dit rien mais l'émotion est visible dans son expression tandis qu'il hoche la tête.

Jongdae se dit que c'est une recherche qu'il doit effectuer seul et il entraîne Sehun vers le rayonnage qui leur est destiné. La section est assez limitée et c'est assez fébrilement que Jongdae passe de livres en livres pour trouver le bon titre. Plutôt désarçonné dans cet endroit qui ne lui est pas familier, Sehun se passe une main dans la nuque et observe Jongdae silloner les étagères.

Puis finalement son compagnon se redresse. Il tient un épais volume entre les mains. C'est le livre qu'ils cherchent. Sehun s'approche pour observer la couverture par dessus son épaule. Les deux compères échangent un long regard avant que Jongdae ne se décident à ouvrir le livre.

Immédiatement Sehun comprend qu'il aurait bien eu du mal à effectuer cette mission tout seul, il est incapable de lire les inscriptions. Il se tourne vers son traducteur et d'une question muette il lui demande s'il se sent capable de traduire ce dialecte mort. Les années d'entraînement de Jongdae n'ont pas été vaines car c'est sans appréhension qu'il parcoure les pages à la recherche de l'information qu'il cherche.

"Tu penses que la corsaire avait dit vrai ? Que l'ont peut retrouver la trace de l'objet magique ?

-L'ouvrage a été assez bien pensé. Si je m'en fit au sommaire je devrais trouver ce que l'on cherche juste..." il continue à tourner les pages tandis qu'il parle ".. juste ici." Il s'arrête soudain pour commencer à lire un paragraphe.

"Maison des mages..., labyrinthe de sirenes..., forêts enchantées.. ah ! Objets magiques !"

Sehun se penche vers Jongdae.

"Qu'est-il écrit ?

-Ils parlent de... source de lumière.. de.. je ne comprend pas très bien. Oh! J'ai trouvé ! _Chaque objet à un rôle particulier à jouer dans la vie de son propriétaire mais quand vient le temps de la désunion, l'objet se révèle être avant tout la propriété de St-Ligh. Tous ce qui fut, doit revenir au lieu où la puissance du pays réside._" Jongdae s'arrête et lève un regard perplexe vers Sehun.

"Continue, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

-Il n'y a rien d'autre. Le passage s'arrête ainsi.

-Quoi ? Mais, cela n'a pas de sens."

Jongdae hausse les épaules, tout aussi perplexe que son compagnon mais avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Ils ne sont plus seuls dans la bibliothèque souterraine.

De nature réactive, Sehun attrape Jongdae par le bras et se précipide vers la section où il avait vu disparaître la fée.

"Baekhyun ! Baekhyun !"

Entendant ses appels, le jeune homme se précipite vers eux.

"Que se passe t-il ?

-Nous avons été découvert, ce doit-être des hommes de la bibliothèque. Il faut partir !"

Les entraînant vers l'opposé de la pièce, Sehun a une pensée pour que son intuition soit la bonne. Ils ne pourraient pas sortie par le passage qu'ils avaient pris au départ – on leur barrerait la route. Mais s'il n'était pas à son aise parmis une collection de livres anciens, il n'en perdait pas moins ses habitudes de chevaliers. Pendant que Jongdae parcourait les étagères, il avait jetté un coup d'oeil à la salle et remarqué que l'une des extrémité semblait étrangement bien éclairée. Il se doutait que ce genre de pièce secrète avait forcément plusieurs sorties et il espérait qu'ils étaient en train de courir vers l'une d'entre-elle.

Cependant, en regardant en arrière, il remarque que Baekhyun ne les suit pas, il semble indécis quant à ce qu'il devrait faire. Sehun comprenant son dilemne, tente de le convaincre rapidement.

"Il leur faudra un coupable, si ce n'est pas nous ce sera toi. Cette bibliothèque n'est plus sûr désormais.

-Et vous suivre l'est plus ?

-Je ne suis jamais allé à Circus et je ne sais pas si ton livre peut trouver un chemin pour s'y rendre mais je m'y connais en quêtes désespérées. Tu as attendu ta chance si longtemps, ne crois-tu pas que ce soit finalement le moment de la saisir ?"

Baekhyun lance un regard perplexe à Jongdae mais celui-ci s'est depuis longtemps rangé de l'avis de Sehun. Il tend la main et ancre ses pupilles dans celles de Baekhyun. Le moment ne doit durer que quelques secondes mais Baekhyun parvient à en saisir l'intensité. Il prend une inspiration douloureuse et tire finalement une croix sur la vie solitaire qu'il avait menée jusque là.

La paume de Jongdae est chaude tandis qu'il y presse la sienne. Il n'a pourtant pas le temps de s'arrêter sur le sujet que déjà il est tiré en avant et précipité vers un nouveau couloir.

Ils entends le bruit d'une cavalcade derrière eux et des cris les sommant de ne pas bouger. Cela ne les fait que presser davantage le pas. Pourtant arrivé devant le mur en pierre, ils se demandent s'ils ne viennent pas de se piéger.

Sentant l'urgence, Jongdae est le premier à se précipiter sur le mur pour en chercher le moindre indice. Sehun se joint à sa recherche – même s'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit regarder. Les minutes leur sont comptées et Sehun sent la colère monter dans ses veines quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

Baekhyun pose ses deux mains sur le mur et en une incantation inintelligible la pierre commence à s'effriter. Il est donné raison à Sehun quand ils se rendent compte que c'est bien une sortie qui s'annonce derrière la barrière de pierre.

Sans lancer un seul regard en arrière, ils se précipitent vers la sortie et retournent à l'apentit pour récupérer leurs chevaux. Heureusement les hommes de la bibliothèque n'avaient pas pensé à leur confisquer avant de les pourchasser et c'est plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avait jamais fait qu'ils montent en selle.

Sehun prend la direction de la maison de Baekhyun mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, le concerner l'arrête d'un geste.

"C'est le premier endroit où ils viendront chercher, nous ne pouvons pas y retourner.

-Il faut retrouver Yixing, on ne peut pas le laisser derrière nous. On va juste aller le chercher. Le temps qu'ils viennent nous serons déjà partis."

L'idée ne plaît pas à Baekhyun mais il convient qu'ils doivent quand même retrouver Yixing coûte que coûte. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de Jongdae, il l'enjoint à presser le pas de sa monture.

Il ne leur faut qu'un instant pour rejoindre l'habitat et c'est Sehun qui descend rapidement de son cheval pour traverser à grandes enjambée le petit jardin et se ruer dans la maison. Sans prendre le temps de regarder quoi que ce soit ou d'attraper la moindre de ses affaires restées dans le salon dans Baekhyun, Sehun attrape seulement la lampe de Yixing et la fourre dans son manteau avant de faire marche arrière.

Ayant peur d'être poursuivit sans tambour battant qu'ils rejoignent la côte mais ils doivent s'arrêter une fois proche du port.

"Ils auront surement envoyé un message aux navigateurs pour les prévenir de ne pas nous accepter comme passager.

-Comment allons-nous passer ? Les déguisements de Yixing ne seront pas suffisants, ils vont intercepter toutes compagnies de trois hommes à cheval." La voix de Jongdae semble inquiète. Une idée frappe pourtant Sehun et il se tourne vers Baekhyun.

"Ton collègue Youngi, tu penses qu'il a pu parler de Yixing ?"

La fée semble réfléchir.

"Je ne pense pas. Il a l'air ronchon mais la plupart du temps il ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres. Pourquoi ?

-S'ils ne savent pas pour Yixing, ils s'attendent effectivement à trois hommes mais .. nous pouvons faire en sortes de ne plus avoir cet aspect."

Rapidement, ils expliquent la situation au génie et celui-ci se fait un plaisir d'user de ses pouvoir pour transformer leur aspect. Jongdae ronchonne un peu quand il se rend compte que Yixing lui à donné l'apparence d'un enfant mais il comprend que de cette façon il serait difficile de les reconnaître. Baekhyun a pris les traits d'un adolescent, et Yixing a vieilli ses traits et ceux de Sehun. Ensemble, ils forment la compagnie parfaite de deux artisants partis commercer avec leurs apprentis.

Décidés à mettre le plus de distance possible entre la bibliothèque et eux, ils cherchent rapidement le premier bateau près à les accueillir. Ils s'assurent que Yixing couvre la présence magique de Baekhyun en l'enveloppant d'un filtre d'anti-perception et c'est sans trop de mal qu'ils parviennent à mettre des miles entre eux et l'île de Dium.

Une fois dans le bateau, ils prennent enfin le temps de respirer. La question se pose cependant de connaître l'endroit de leur prochaine destination. Ils avaient voulu s'échapper rapidement sachant que les hommes de la bibliothèque avaient gardé cette seconde salle secrète pour une raison. Ils étaient sûrement mécontants de leur trouvaille et ne les auraient pas laissé partir ainsi. Ils avaient bien fait de s'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Ils ont certes trouvé un indice mais il semble complexe à décrypter.

Tandis qu'ils fendent la mer, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de réfléchir et ils décident de consacrer ce temps à découvrir la signification de l'énigme. Le premier jour de recherche est infructeux mais ils ne baissent pas les bras et s'y remettent le second. Accoudé au bastingage, Jongdae joue avec les cordons de son pantalon, une moue sur le visage. Baekhyun pose un regard compatissant sur lui, la main sur son épaule.

Yixing a décidé de s'accrocher au bras de Sehun et celui-ci s'empresse de ramener le sujet sur le tapis pour faire diversion.

"Re-dis moi une dernière fois la formule Jongdae." Le traducteur soupire mais s'exécute. "Qu'est-ce que cela peut vouloir dire..." Sehun se passe une main sur le visage. " _Tous ce qui fut, doit revenir au lieu où la puissance du pays réside... _la puissance du pays. Est-ce que cela veut dire le palais ? Le temple des ministres ?" Il se tourne vers Jongdae en quête d'acquiècement. Ce dernier semble tout aussi démuni. "Il n'y a pas d'autres lieux, non ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais le pouvoir a St-Light est vraiment partagé. Ils ont tellement d'institutions, tellement de conseils, ça pourrait être tout et ..."

Jongdae se rapproche, avec Sehun ils commencent à établir une liste par élimination. Toujours près de la rembarde, Baekhyun réfléchit de son côté. Il pense que ses compagnons ne vont pas dans la bonne direction. Il essaie de se souvenir de tous ce qu'il a pu lire, de ce qu'il sait de St-Light. L'idée lui vient finalement. Il repart aux fondamentaux. Attrappant la main de Jongdae pour assurer son attention, il formule son idée.

"Ce sont les premières civilisations qui ont donné le nom du pays. Ils s'étaient installés près des montagnes de roche dans le désert du Nord. Pour avoir de la lumière ils utilisaient un puit de lumière. Les roches étaient parfois opaques et laissaient filtraient les rayons du soleil. Pendant des années, les habitants ont considéré cet apport de lumière comme la bénédiction d'une divinité. Ils l'ont adoré, prié, mis en valeur. C'est ce lieu qui était la puissance du royaume. Les anciens rois y avaient bati leur demeure, un sanctuaire, la ville toute entière. Avec le temps, l'endroit a été abandonné car la population grandissait et qu'il fallait de la place. Ils ont décidé de déplacer le coeur de la ville pour avoir plus d'espace pour cultiver.

-Il y a encore quelque chose là-bas ?" s'interroge Sehun.

"Non, seulement des ruines. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que plus personne n'y a mis les pieds." Baekhyun se passe une main sur le visage tandis qu'il réfléchit. "Le livre est ancien aussi, ce serait étonnant qu'il fasse référence aux institutions actuelles. Il fait aussi mention d'un retour, l'idée que les cendres reviennent aux cendres. Au final ce serait logique d'en revenir au fondamentaux. St-Light a été bati sur le culte du dieu de la lumière. L'endroit qui y correspond le plus c'est cet ancien royaume."

Sehun est indécis. L'argumentaire de Baekhyun lui plaît – et après tout ils n'ont aucune autre piste – mais il doit s'assurer d'un point avant de se lancer. Se tournant vers Jongdae il lui demande.

"Tu sauras aller à ces ruines."

Le concerné hausse les épaules.

"J'ai forcément un plan dans mes bagages.

-Bon... on a pas vraiment d'autres pistes pour l'instant. On ne risque rien à essayer."

Le voyage retour prend une journée de plus à cause de la mer agitée. C'est un véritable soulagement quand ils finissent par toucher terre. Pourtant ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine. Si le voyage aller entre Sehun et Jongdae n'avait éveillé aucun soupçon c'est désormais plus plus difficile affublé d'un génie et d'une fée. Ils évident les routes principales pour éviter les mauvaises mais même si cela signifie qu'ils se rallongent de quelques jours.

Leur avancée est lente – ponctuée par les raccourcis-détours de Jongdae. Sehun se dit que finalement ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser l'érudit à la tête de leur compagnie, il ne sait vraiment pas lire une carte. Le jeune homme avait même réussit l'exploit de se couper le doigt avec le papier de l'une d'entre-elle. Il avait fallu tout le soutient de Baekhyun pour retrouver le bon chemin et apaiser le mal de la blessure.

Une certaine complicité s'installait de plus en plus entre les deux hommes. Si bien que Sehun avait parfois du mal à ne pas se sentir de trop. Il aurait bien voulu s'eclipser dans ces moment là mais on ne pouvait pas laisser Yixing tout seul -qui sait ce dont il était capable. Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, tenir la chandelle aux longs regards que s'échangeaient Baekhyun et Jongdae ou rester auprès du génie et subir ses assauts sans équivoque.

Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de se retrouver enfin en plein désert. Le puit de lumière n'est pas si difficile à trouver. Les civilisations précédentes l'avait façonné pour que cela ressemble à un anneau. Des temples avaient été bati autour. Ce qui était le plus dur à distinguer c'était les palais. Le temps avait rongé leurs façades et le sable avait ensevelit leurs fondations. Arrivés dans la matiné, ils passèrent plus de temps qu'ils ne le pensèrent à chercher les anciens batiments royaux.

Après avoir affronter le soleil brûlant et la désydratation c'est finalement Jongdae qui parvient à trouver le bon batiment au milieu des ruines. Il n'était pas évident de distinguer une habitation d'un batiment administratif quand tout ce qu'il restait n'était que de la roche et des blasons érodés. Finalement, au milieu des décombres, Jongdae avait cru voir un éclat – les restes des dorures qui avaient du orner une chambre où une salle de réception. Les gravures en formes de fleurs où l'on avait aposées des feuilles d'or étaient typoque des emblèmes des familles royales.

L'après-midi avait défilée mais en se frayant un passage, ils avaient fini par se rendre compte qu'il y avait en souterrain des espaces intacts. Ils s'étaient demandés s'il ne serait pas judicieux d'attendre le lendemain pour en commencer l'exploration mais puisque dans les profondeurs de la terre le jour ne s'yrendait jamais, autant satisfaire leur curiosité.

L'avancée est périlleuse, les anciens chemins ne sont pas des plus stables, mais avec l'aide de Yixing qui conscent à leur servir de lumière, ils évitent le pires et passent toutes les encombres avec succès.

Jusqu'à arriver à un mur. La fin précipitée de leur course les surprend. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à être arrêté si vite et surtout de ne pas comprendre où ils se trouvent.

"Est-ce ainsi que ce finit ce chemin où le batiment s'est-il écroulé ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr."

Baekhyun s'avance pour observer le mur.

"Vu le positionnement des pierres cela ne semble pas être le fait du hasard. Je pencherais pour un mur réel mais, n'est-ce pas étrange de finir ainsi ?

-Cela veut peut-être que nous approchons du but ?" Il s'approche à son tour et pose ses mains sur la roche. "J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus derrière."

C'est au tour de Jongdae de s'intéresser au sujet.

"Si c'est une porte cachée, il doit y avoir un symboles quelques part ou une inscription." Manquant de luminosité, il demande à Yixing de s'approcher. Mais celui-ci se contente de secouer la tête en croisant les bras.

"Quand vas-tu apprendre l'érudit. Pourquoi t'échines-tu à vouloir oublier l'élément essentiel ici." Il se rapproche et baisse d'un ton en lui murmurant à l'oreille "je suis magique". Ne perdant pas un instant, le génie s'approche du mur et souffle lentement dessus. La première seconde est silencieuse tandis que la seconde permet d'observer le mur se fendre pour libérer un passage.

Ayant une vue surplombante, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont face à un labyrinthe. Une inscription est gravée dans la roche leur donnant les instructions.

"_L'Homme a une durée déterminé pour fouler le sol accordé, _

_la magie est elle infinie. _

_Mais parce que son destin n'est pas toujours tracé _

_c'est ici qu'elle vient attendre le glas que sonne sa seconde vie. _

_Toi que tes pas ont conduit jusqu'ici,_

_tu es à la recherche de l'objet magique qui t'as été promis._

_Mais rien ne s'obtient sans concession, _

_dans ce labyrinthe vient tester ta détermination."_

"Un labyrinthe de désir." La voix de Baekhyun se fait dans un souffle et il se tourne vers ses compagnons quand il comprend qu'il a parlé à voix haute. "J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Au centre attend l'objet que l'on cherche mais avant il faut surmonter des épreuves qui se trouve à l'intérieur."

Jongdae se tourne vers Sehun.

"As-tu déjà été dans l'un d'entre-eux ?"

Le chevalier secoue négativement la tête. "Non, mais ce qui doit être à l'intérieur ne doit pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà connu. Quitte à être ici .." Sa dernière phrase prend un ton interrogatif mais la question ne se pose pas. Ils se sont tous engagés dans cette quête, ils ne feront pas marche arrière maintenant.

L'escalier qui avait été bâti pour descendre jusqu'au labyrinthe est partiellement effondré. Ils font donc attention mais cela n'empêche pas Jongdae de glisser sur une ou deux pierres. Baekhyun finit par lui tenir la main pour l'aider dans la descente.

Sehun jette un dernier regard à ses compagnons avant de s'engager dans le labyrinthe. Ce n'était pas les hommes qu'il aurait choisi au départ mais maintenant qu'il y été, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. D'un signe de la tête, il comprend que les autres sont aussi motivé que lui et c'est d'un même pas qu'il passe le premier détour.

Pourtant le but est de tester la détermination et bien vite un premier obstacle se met entre eux – un vent violent tente de les repousser vers la sortie. La résistance est difficile mais en se tenant tous par le bras ils parviennent à contourner ce coude.

Le second challenge est un auquel il ne s'attendait pas – une lutte sans merci contre des plantes carnivore. Sehun est le premier à s'en rendre compte tandis qu'il s'en quelque chose lui mordre le postérieur. C'est ensuite une véritable attaque qu'ils subissent. Yixing est celui qui s'en tire le mieux en se rendant aussi inaccessible qu'un fantôme. Mais Baekhyun et Jongdae n'échappent pas à leur morsures. À un moment, les plantes ont acculé la fée contre un mur de roche et s'acharnent contre lui. C'est sûrement à ce moment là que Jongdae a du sentir son instinct défensif prendre le dessus car il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se précipité dans la lutte et de retirer in extremis la fée à ses assaillants couvert de ronces.

Pourtant, au moment où ils ont le sentiment qu'ils vont s'en sortir, un grondement se fait entendre et des éclairs surgissent soudainement. Sehun, dans une mauvaise passe, sens la main de Yixing se refermer dans la sienne, il esquisse un geste pour tendre la sienne à Baekhyun quand l'alliance des éclairs aux plantes carnivores provoquent des étincelles. Bientôt un feu se propages dans cette portion du labyrinthe et Baekhyun est obligé de rebrousser chemin tandis que Sehun peu poursuivre vers l'avant. Ne pouvant plus les entendre ou être entendu par eux, la dernière image qu'il a de ses compagnons est celle de Jongdae précipitant Baekhyun pour le prévenir des flammes mais étant touchées par elles à son tour.

En surêté dans la section suivante, il se tourne vers Yixing.

"Penses-tu qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Il y a peut-être un autre chemin derrière.

-Un jeu avec la magie est toujours aléatoire. Mais on ne peut pas faire marche arrière. Il te faut continuer ton chemin."

Sehun sait qu'il a raison mais il ne peut s'empêcher un regard en arrière tandis qu'il s'oblige à avancer.

Pendant un temps qui lui paraît long, il a l'impression de simplement déambuler de corridor en corridor, perdu dans les méandres.

"Ne serait-ce pas ça le prochain défi ? Parvenir à ne pas tourner en rond ?"

Yixing pourtant ne lui répond pas, son attention est portée ailleurs. En suivant son regard, Sehun remarque des ombres grossissant à vue d'oeil – des créatures de la nuit. La main sur la garde de son épée, il est prêt à dégainer quand Yixing le retient.

"Tu ne pourras rien contre eux... mais moi oui. Cours, je les retiens."

Le temps d'une seconde, le chevalier hésite. Il n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un derrière lui et en l'espace d'une heure il vient déjà de le faire deux fois. Pourtant, il comprend l'utilité du geste et d'un dernier signe de tête, il espère que Yixing le comprend comme un remerciement et un encouragement.

Le reste du chemin est solitaire. Après avoir passer autant de quête seul, il lui paraît soudainement étrange d'être à nouveau seul. Un seul nouveau défi se présente à lui, un mur de glace cherchant à lui bloquer le passage. Après des essais pour le percer de son épée, il finit par l'escalader.

Le temps passe à nouveau et de détours en allées interminables, il se demande s'il va finalement en voir le bout quand enfin une lumière se laisse deviner au loin.

S'approchant il remarque qu'un anneau à été taillé ici aussi dans la pierre. Il s'en approche lentement mais au moment où l'une de ses phallenge se pose dessus, une voix artificielle se fait entendre.

"_L'anneau de lumière vous aidera à trouver l'objet que vous cherchez mais attention, ce que vous souhaitez n'est peut-être pas ce que le destin a prévu pour vous. Ici, vous ne choisirez pas l'objet magique que vous désirez, c'est celui qui est destiné à arriver entre vos mains que vous pourrez posséder." _

Sehun inspire longuement fermant une seconde les yeux. Il se concentre pour ne penser qu'à sa mission, espérant que sa détermination se lise ainsi. Puis, relevant la main, il finit par la passer au travers de l'anneau. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et un faisceau lumineux l'éblouit tandis qu'il sent ses doigts se refermer sur un objet fin. Il cligne des yeux pour retrouver une certaine visibilité et fronce les sourcils quand il reconnaît l'objet qu'il a entre les mains – un lacet.

Certes, il savait que ce lien était particulier. Il avait déjà entendu parler des liens de vérité mais – qu'était-il censé faire de ça ? Comment cet objet allait-il sauver le royaume. Ces lacets rouge étaient connu pour démontrer la véracité d'une affirmation, c'était principalement utilisé par les amoureux. Un amant offrait la corde rouge à son amour pour prouver son affection. Si le lien se nouait autour du poignet cela voulait dire que l'amour était sincère. Si au contraire il restait raide et refusait de s'attacher à la personne cela signifiait que la déclaration était fausse.

Pendant une seconde hésitante Sehun se demande si ses intentions n'avaient pas été claires. Peut-être que finalement l'objet qui lui était destiné n'était pas celui que le roi Chanyeol lui avait demandé ?

Il n'a pourtant pas le temps de s'apesantir sur la question que déjà, la voix s'élève à nouveau. _"Un seul objet pour une seule quête. Rejoindre la terre des Hommes il faut maintenant, pour accomplir le destin qui ne saurait attendre éternellement."_

Des murs du labyrinthe se mettent à tomber de petites pierres et une fumée épaisse s'élève. Sehun comprend qu'il ne doit vraiment pas traîner et il repars en courant vers le chemin qu'il pense être la sortie. Bien vite, il se rend compte qu'une fois le passage forcé, l'intérêt du labyrinthe disparaît et celui-ci s'ouvre pour lui céder le passage. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se retrouver de nouveau face à l'escalier à moitié détruit du palais.

Là, il retrouve Baekhyun, Jongdae et Yixing.

"Tout vas bien ?

-Jongdae a été blessé par les flammes.

-Je vais bien.

-Il a vraiment été héroique."

Sehun détourne le regard pour ne pas voir les étincelles briller dans les prunelles de Baekhyun et il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Jongdae était le même homme qui trois jours plus tôt avait parlé de "blessure" pour une coupure au doigt, celle-ci devait être du même type.

Pourtant, en se penchant, il se rend compte que son érudit est vraiment blessé cette fois-ci. Sa jambe droite à été brûlée de part en part et de nombreuses morsures sont visibles sur ses côtes.

"Allons-nous pouvoir soigner ça ?" Il se rend compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la question à poser quand il voit Jongdae lever un regard effrayé vers lui. Mais Baekhyun est prompt à le rassurer.

"Je vais m'occuper de toi. Il n'y a rien que le pouvoir des fées ne puisse guérir."

Mais leur délibération est vite interrompue. Les ruines semblent vouloir leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont plus les bienvenus. Le sol se met à trembler violemment et le pont leur semble très vulnérables. Ils se disent qu'ils devraient surement partir tant que ses fondations tiennent encore.

Yixing empoigne Jongdae, il utilise ses pouvoirs pour le porter à l'extérieur. Sehun et Baekhyun prennent la suite et se précipite vers la sortie. Ayant vu assez de roche, c'est d'un commun accord muet qu'ils se dirigent à nouveau vers le désert, souhaitant laisser le palais au plus vite.

Jongdae demande rapidement à Sehun s'il a trouvé l'objet et celui-ci répond à l'affirmative sans s'étendre sur le sujet. Il préfère en parler plus posément, dans un moment où il ne seront ni en train de s'enfuir d'une ruine, ni traversant un désert.

Le moment vient quand même où Sehun doit donner des explications.

"Quel est-il alors cet objet magique ?

-C'est … hum... un.. lien magique.

-Un lien ?" Baekhyun et Jongdae s'étonnent en même temps. "Mais l'objet ne devait-il pas sauver le royaume ?

-Si... enfin je crois." Sehun bute sur les mots, tout cela lui paraît risible à lui aussi.

"Mais que va t-il bien pouvoir faire avec ça ? La magie en est assez limité et l'utilité...

-Je sais bien, mais le roi Chanyeol doit avoir ses raisons."

Baekhyun et Jongdae échangent un regard équivoque. Le permier formile à voix haute leur pensée.

"Tu es sûr que tu as pris le bon objet ?

-Le labyrinthe permettait d'accéder à l'objet dont on avait besoin.

-Mais peut-être que...

-...l'objet du roi n'est pas celui dont tu as besoin ?"

Yixing qui était resté de côté jusque là s'avance pour poser son bras autour des épaules du chevalier.

"Et je me demande bien pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un lien magique." Son regard moqueur ne laisse place à aucune ambiguité tandis qu'il baisse son regard vers son propre poignet.

Sehun se détache d'un coup d'épaule de l'embrassade du génie et ronchonne en disant que c'est n'importe quoi. Sa réaction provoque l'hilarité de ses compagnons et Jongdae ne se gêne pas pour ajouter qu'il est "persuadé que ce n'est pas l'objet." Sehun est pourtant convaincu du contraire. _Pourquoi aurait-il besoin lui d'un lien ?_ Mais la question reste en suspend. Pourquoi le roi Chanyeol en aurait-il l'utilité, lui ?

Ses compères ne sont pas en manque d'imagination tandis qu'ils font le trajet retour en inventant tous les scénarios possibles. Yixing n'est pas en reste non plus dans ses sous-entendus et cela amène la question de son futur. Sehun sait qu'il ne peut pas garder le génie avec lui, l'entité magique à d'autres aventures à réaliser. Mais comment doit-il le rendre à son destin ? S'étant pris d'affection pour la jeune fée, il est décidé que Baekhyun va garder Yixing avec lui pour l'aider à rejoindre Circus. Sehun ne compte pas manquer à sa parole, il a promit qu'une fois l'objet ramené à Elyxion, il s'engagerait à ce que sa prochaine mission soit d'accompagner Baekhyun jusqu'à Circus.

C'est avec soulagement – le voyage avait été fatiguant – mais un peu de nostalgie qu'après plus d'une semaine de trajet, la petite troupe se retrouve devant les porte du palais. Avec un soupir heureux, Sehun descend de son cheval dans la grande cour pour donner les rennes à un palefrenier avant de se tourner vers Jongdae. Celui-ci l'imite rapidement, Yixing a préféré rester caché dans sa lampe pour éviter d'être déranger, mais Baekhyun reste en retrait. Sehun lève un sourcil surpris en le voyant faire.

"Que se passe t-il ?

-Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

-Mais tu es en sécurité, personne ne s'en prendra à toi ici.

-Ce n'est pas la question." Il fait un signe du bras pour montrer le palais, les habitations et la foule d'inconnus. "Je suis une créature de la nature. La place des fées n'est pas ici, pas dans un palais. Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici et je suis heureux que nous ayons pu accomplir ta mission mais.. je n'irais pas plus loin. Ma route est ailleurs."

Sehun ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. Pour dire qu'il ne peut pas partir comme ça mais Baekhyun l'en empêche. Avec un petit sourire, il pose sa main sur son épaule.

"Merci chevalier, de m'avoir pousser à sortir de Dium, de m'avoir forcé à prendre les choses en main mais ta route n'est plus la mienne." Il se retourne et devant comprendre de quoi il s'agit, Jongdae se rapproche, sa main trouve immédiatement celle de Baekhyun. Sehun comprend imédiatement ce dont il est question.

"Vous .. mais … vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir tout de suite. C'est trop dangereux d'être seuls sur les routes.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls." Baekhyun tapote discrètement sa poche - c'est là que se trouve la lampe de Yixing.

Le chevalier se tourne vers Jongdae perplexe.

"Tu es sûr ?

-Je crois .. qu'après cette quête je ne pourrais plus revenir à mes livres. Et puis..." son regard passe sur Baekhyun ".. entre une fée, un génie et un érudit qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ?"

Sehun n'est pas convaincu mais il comprend qu'il n'aura pas son mot à dire. D'un geste affectueux il passe une main autour des épaules de Jongdae. "Vous allez y arriver ?

-Je ne suis plus l'érudit que j'étais avant de partir." Sehun a un petit sourire et lui tend la main pour l'encourager.

Pourtant, quand leurs paumes se touchent, Jongdae fronce les sourcils retire rapidement sa main.

"La coupure..." marmonne, Jongdae. Et Sehun ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Ils se séparent après une dernière accolade et Sehun leur souhaite bonne chance.

Sa mission à lui n'est as totalement finie. D'un pas résolu il remonte les marches du chateau et se rend dans le bureau royal. En entrant dans le cabinet, il remarque la présence du premier ministre.

"Ah Junmyeon.

-Chevalier Oh ! Vous êtes de retour ? Tout s'est bien passé.

-Oui, nous avons...

-Ah ! Sehun ! J'attendais votre retour avec impatience."

Relevant le regard, Sehun remarque la présence de son roi. D'un signe de la tête il s'excuse auprès de Junmyeon et rentre dans le bureau.

"As-tu trouvé l'objet.

-Oui, mon roi.

-Le voyage a été plus long que prévu, il y a eu des imprévus ?

-La corsaire n'avait plus l'objet, après recherches nous l'avons trouvé dans les anciens palais de St-Light." Passant sa main dans sa poche il en retire le lien. "Est-ce... est-ce bien ce que vous cherchiez."

Les yeux du roi se posent sur le fil.

"C'est.. hum.. oui c'est bien ça." D'un air un peu gêné, le roi s'approche pour récupérer l'objet. Sehun ne sait pas s'il peu demander mais il connait Chanyeol depuis longtemps, il sait qu'il ne s'offusquera pas.

"Puis-je.. vous demander à quoi il va servir. Son utilisation est plutôt particulière.

-Oh.. c'est pour Soo."

Sehun fronce les sourcils – le prince consort ?

"Mais... vous aviez dit que cette quête concernait la sûreté du royaume ?"

Le roi se contente de hausser les épaules.

"Disons que nous ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes, au moins avec ça il ne doutera pas de moi. S'assurer la tranquilité de Kyungsoo c'est s'assurer de la sûreté du royaume aussi, non ?"

Sehun est trop interloqué pour répondre. Ils avaient fait tous cela parce que le roi s'était disputé avec son mari et qu'il souhaitait prouver son amour à son conjoint ? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Et d'un côté, Chanyeol ne lui demandait pas son avis. Il le remercia chaudement mais d'autres affaires l'attendaient.

De retour dans le cabinet il se rend compte que Junmyeon est toujours là. S'assurant que personne d'autre n'est présent il s'approche pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête roule dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il presse ses lèvres contre sa peau.

"Le voyage a été plus long que prévu, désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Tout s'est bien passé. Je sais que tu étais en binôme, tu n'as pas l'habitude.

-Non, Jongdae … il était plus utile que je ne l'avais pensé au départ. On a voyagé avec une fée et un génie." Il ajoute en voyant le regard interrogateur de Junmyeon. " Ils viennent de repartir. Je crois que je ne suis plus aussi récalcitrant que je l'ai été pour voyager en équipe. C'était … enrichissant, et j'ai apprécié ne pas être seul. Tout s'est bien passé ici ?

-Rien à signaler ici, à par le couple royal. Je ne sais pas qui est le fautif mais ils nous ont fait vivre leur désaccord."

Sehun repense à la phrase qu'avait prononcé la corsaire, c'était à Chanyeol qu'en revenait la faute.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger." Junmyeon hoche la tête lentement – cela s'arrangeait toujours.

Passant sa main dans le dos de Sehun, il tourne son visage vers le sien.

"On devrait rentrer. Tu dois être épuisé."

Et c'est vrai que cette aventure l'avait épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il laisse son amant le guider vers la sortie. Encore une mission de remplie – celle-ci avait été spéciale. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, quelles autres quêtes l'attendaient encore ?


End file.
